Every Rose Has its Thorns
by Mickimomo
Summary: A dark, and demented girl comes to music room number 3 just exploring the new school, and runs into the Host club. She ends up becoming a member, and is labeled as the Dark one. Instead of being the typical rosy host member, she's the thronette, and along the way she'll become more emotional as dark secrets are discovered. Welcome to rash, imprudent, and kickbutt. GL Haruhi x OC
1. Chapter 1

Ouran HSHC  
Haruhi x OC

**NO I DON'T OWN OHSHC... wish I did though. .**

** I do own Lavender though!**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Lavender sweetie we'll be back in a few minutes. Mommy and Daddy have to go get some food from the grocery store okay?" my mother smiled.  
"Okay." I beamed up at her.

**_I was only 5 when my parents died in a car crash. How cliché? Nowadays almost everyone dies in a car. That's why I walk nearly a mile everyday just to get to school. I'm terrified. Right now this is a dream turning into a nightmare.  
Five minutes after my parents had left our house phone started to ring, and the maid answered the phone._**

"Hello? This is the Akamatsu Manor." she spoke into the phone. After standing there listening the phone her blank face morphed into one of great grief. "Ok, thank you for informing us." she croaked. "Goodbye."

I approached the now sobbing maid, who slowly crumpled to the floor. "Maid Loui, what did the people on the phone say?" I asked patting her back soothingly. Many servants gathered in the dining room curious, of what could have caused the usually collected maid to break down. She stared at me with great pity. "Lady Lavender, you are now an Orphan."

I blinked. "I have parents, so I can't be-"  
"They are **dead**." she said rather bluntly. Dead. By definition dead means that you are no longer living. How could this be? She was lying.  
"No. They went to the store." I stared at her.  
"They died in the limo on their way there. A sixteen wheeled truck spun out of control and basically totaled the vehicle they were in. As soon as help arrived to the mangled car, the car blew up." she sniffled. I nodded and walked away. I was an _orphan_. I had _no_ _family_ around. The dreary silence of the manor was broken with mournful sobs and loud wails. I just sat in my room, on my bed, letting the pain set in.  
I opened my nightstand drawer and pulled out a blade.  
"All for one and one for-"

I sat up in my bed sweating, and panting. It had been twelve years since that incident, almost thirteen, and I still got tormented in my sleep. I always woke up before the gory scene, which I was thankful for, but I would like to sleep peaceful at night. All night. No nightmares. Just peace of mind. Tears started to fall down my face. No one outside of my house knew that I was an Orphan. No one knew my parents were dead. That's how I wanted it. If people knew about what happened they'd feel entitled to drown me in depression, sympathy, and pity. I don't need that. I've had all of that given to me since I was 5 years old, I don't need it anymore. I've always wanted to tell someone, and right now felt like the correct time.

At school, when I go to visit my friends in the Host Club, I usually drop discreet hints about my hidden melancholy. I enjoy the comfort that I receive from them; sometimes.  
That is until I realized I enjoyed Haruhi's comfort the most. Even when I don't drop hints, and everyone is oblivious, I know she knows.

_I've been only at this school for a week, and I've managed to make a few friends… even though many people at the school are madly in love with me._


	2. Chapter 2

**FLASHBACK:**

Lavender-chan was wondering around the school bored out of her mind, until she approached an 'unused' music room. Her soft brown fingers grabbed the golden handle and pulled open the door. A blinding light decorated with falling rose petals flew in her face.

"Hello dear. Welcome to the Host Club." A silky voice called out to her. She walked in timidly. "Don't be scared. You must be a new guest. Hello." A boy with blonde hair winked. **_Apparently the rules in this room was seduce or be seduced. _**She thought.

"Tamaki stop, you're scaring the girl." Another guy said, adjusting his glasses. Lavender walked forward and observed each of the males in front of her.

"HI!" the twins grinned enveloping her in their arms.

"Stop touching me before I have you beheaded." Lavender hissed, her aura screamed darkness. The twins released her and cowered under her unfaltering sword-like gaze. "Much better." A smile played upon her lips as she turned around to face a cute little boy and giant guy staring at her.

"Hello, I'm Honey! What's your name?" the adorable blonde squealed.

"Lavender. You can call me L for short if that's too much."

"I like you Lavi-chan!" he squealed again, pouncing on the demented looking girl. Everyone gasped as an irritated tension filled the room.

"Do mind prying your little friend off of me?" Lavender scowled at the tall boy before her.

"I suppose I wouldn't." he sighed inaudibly. He pried Honey-kun off without any struggle. The tension vanished, putting everyone in a slightly more comfortable mood.

"Takashi! Why!" Honey whined. Lavender walked towards the last person in the group.

"Ah, hello." He smiled. Lavender glared up at her, making the boy sweat.

"You are not like the others."

"No. I'm the natural-type." He blushed as she leaned closer.

"Hmm. You idiots must take me for a fool! Especially you blondie!" Lavender snapped.

An arrow flew out of nowhere and stabbed the poor blonde. "This is quite disappointing. You're a convincing boy." She muttered pointing at the person before her. "Give me your name." Lavender demanded. Everyone paled.

"Haruhi."

"Haruhi-chan, please introduce me to your friends." a sneer played on the lips of flower-named girl.

"This is Kyouya-senpai, that's Mori-senpai, those two are twins… Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, and you've met Honey-senpai." Haruhi pointed to each person as she said their names.

"What about the idiot in the corner?"

A huge arrow stabbed the blonde in the head. "Oh that?" Haruhi chuckled. Another large arrow stabbed him in the back, causing him to fall. "That's Tamaki-senpai… also known as 'Daddy'."

"Who's Mommy?" Lavender blinked in confusion. Kyouya raised his hand.

"I like your spirit. Maybe you could be my daughter?" Kyouya smirked. Lavender held out her hand. Everyone gasped.

"Are you just going to leave me hanging? My arm is getting tired." She frowned. Kyouya shook her hand and laughed.

"KYOUYA YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND ADDING MORE PEOPLE TO THE CLUB!" Tamaki screamed shaking Kyouya enraged by the 'adoption'. "THEY HAVE TO BE A-"

Lavender grabbed Tamaki and flipped him over her shoulder; not a drop of sweat spilt.

"Are you a commoner?" Honey-kun blinked curiously.

"Uh… no, but my lifestyle is very similar to one." Lavender grinned. Haruhi pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"Do you live in a mansion?"

"Yes."

"What type of food do you eat? Does a chef make it or what?"

"I don't anyone doing anything. I cook my own food that I purchase at the nearby grocery store."

"Hmmm." Haruhi growled chopping on her pencil, occasionally scribbling on the paper.

"Favorite food?"

"Ice cream." Lavender giggled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're alright." Haruhi nodded walking away. "Unlike most of these damn rich people." She scoffed.

_Next part:_ **_TRAINING_**

The ground started to shake and a girl appeared on a chair. She was higher than everyone else, due to the elevated ground.

"HA! We have a new member! I am Renge-chan the MANAGER!" she guffawed darkly. Lavender clapped her hands mockingly.

"What an entrance." She rolled her eyes at the manager.

"Won't you stop the flattering comments." Renge blushed flicking her wrist playfully. **_Yeah… sure. Flattery. That's what I was attempting. _**Lavender thought again. "So… let's see. We need you to change into this uniform… but you'll wear a black skirt." She grinned tossing the uniform. "I don't really know what to do with you, so we'll label you as the dark one." **_Why? Is it because I'm brown skinned!? Of course not, it's the persona! _**Lavender argued in her head as she went to go change, her dark aura filled the room.

_Next part: __**OPEN HOURS**_

Lavender-chan sat an empty table drying tea cups, as each boy (including Haruhi) dealt with their guests. A girl with brown curls sat down in front of her. "Hello. You're the new girl, huh?" the girl beamed. Lavender grunted in response. The girl took another approach. "Do you like girls?!"

Everyone in the whole club turned around in a blank silence. Lavender's head almost blew up. "What?"

"Are you _lesbian_?"

"Um… no. I'm not." Lavender choked through her migraine.

"Oh." She pouted and started to cry a little.

"I'm actually bisexual even though I lean more towards boys. Like wayyyyyyyyy towards boys." She added to comfort the gloomy girl.

"So do you like me?!" she beamed as a bunch of girls crowded around the table squealing and blushing. Lavender exhaled as a rain cloud formed over her head. All of the boys and Haruhi looked at her in shock.

**BISEXUAL. MALE OR FEMALE. LEANS WAY (with 8 y's added on) TOWARDS BOYS**. Light bulbs blew up in their heads as many girls swarmed around the poor girl, causing all of her dark energy to falter.

Big brown eyes stared at the girls in sadness, tears glazed over and everything. "AWWWWWW! What's wrong L-chan?!" they squealed.

"I just wanted to dry these tea cups… but now everyone's beautiful face is distracting me. Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai are going to be so disappointed if these aren't dry." She pouted, letting a tear fall. All of the girls blushed and shooed each other away. "Thank you all for visiting me." Lavender added.

"We'll be back tomorrow!" they squeaked, leaving the other host club members flabbergasted. Lavender stood up with a tray of dry tea cups.

"H-How, HOW DID YOU-" Tamaki was cut off with a whack upside the head.

"If I'm a member I have to have guest as well." she winked. "I have to have a hook since I'm the only girl."

"You took all of our guest with a word!" Hikaru pouted. Kaoru kneeled and kissed her hand. "Teach us the way Sensei."

"Hey stop that!" Lavender whacked him as well. "Just be yourself. They'll come back. I won't keep all of your guests. What are you guys shocked or something?" she sighed putting away the teacups.

"Uh, YEAH! THIS IS LIKE WORLD RECORD! Not even Haruhi could do that." Renge chuckled. "I'm going to have to make sure your attire is dark and gloomy. It suits you."

Lavender crumpled to the floor, in exhaustion. "You sound like my maid, Renge-chan." She groaned into the floor.

Next part: **_DROPING HINTS_**

Lavender had classes with Haruhi, and the twins. ALL DAY. She was at the point of wanting to kill herself, due to the twin's constant harassment. So, she changed into her yellow dress instead of the uniform, to prevent gaining attention.

"L-chan?" the twins whispered after Lavender as she walked into the dining hall. She spun around with a lethal glare.

"What do you idiots want?"

"We wanted to sit with you at lunch."

"Fine." She sighed holding her lunch box. They sat at a table, earning glances by passing students.

"Hey." Haruhi he smiled sitting next to them. Lavender nodded at her grubbing on a blueberry muffin. Kaoru's eye sparkled as he went through Lavender's lunch box.

"L-chan, can we come to your house?" Hikaru pleaded.

"NO."

"Bu-"

"NO."

"Can't we at least meet you parents?" Kaoru pouted. Lavender turned green and bolted away in seek of somewhere to vomit. "L-chan?" the twins paled.

"You idiots! You don't ask about someone's family! What if something bad happened between her and her parents!" Tamaki-senpai snapped, as he sat down. Haruhi got up and approached the vomiting girl.

"Hey? Are you okay?"

**_Lavender stood up and still looked stunning, even after barfing her stomach out in a nearby trash can on her first day at Ouran Academy. _**Haruhi thought.

"Those idiots are worse than I thought." Lavender groaned. Haruhi simply smiled happily.

**END of FLASHBACK.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey... I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to put up a posts. School has been kicking my butt, but my grades are bringing sexy back... so as a reward for you patience I'll be posting more, frequently.**_

**Lavender's POV**

I got out of my bed and walked out of my house. No shoes. No jacket. Just a silk gown, and my house key. I ignored the snow blowing around me and stormed my way down the road. Even though Haruhi lived more than a mile away, I never really cared about it, all I know is that I'm going to gain comfort from a close friend. Distance and Time are no obstacles when you are this determined.

20 minutes later, I finally reached her house. The snow was starting to get to me. I was freezing and my feet were killing me. _**Go figure**, **who was the genius who decided to go outside dressed like this when the whole town was under a blizzard?**_ _This girl._

My shivering hand hit the door bell and slowly crumpled to my side. I waited until the door swung open. Haruhi stood there in a loose robe, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ummmm. Lavender... what's up? What time is it?" she yawned.

"It's nearly 3 in the morning... I had a nightmare and was wondering... if I-"

Her eyes scanned me, quickly taking a double-take, making sure she wasn't hallucinating. Haruhi yanked me into her house and closed the door. I crumpled to the ground as the heat of the house defrosted me.

"Geez, next time you wanna march over here, promise me you'll dress properly." she groaned throwing a blanket at me.

"Well~" I sneezed. "Okay."

"See you're sick. How stupid are you?"

"I've always been sick Haruhi, that's nothing new. I didn't even feel cold until I rung your doorbell." I muttered. She kneeled down next to me on the carpet.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been an orphan for 12 years now, I don't sleep as well as I used to. Every night I have a nightmare, and I don't tell anyone about it. I just walk around the house, alone. No one knows, and I didn't want anyone to know about it, but it's starting to rip me apart." I sighed, snuggling further into the blanket. Silence clouded over the two of us. I stared at the floor and I bet you a Internet cookie that she was staring at me. My eyes slowly wandered up, meeting serious brown ones that were desperately trying to comfort me. _Where my cookie at?_

"Well... I'm sorry for your loss..." she muttered. "I'm guessing you've already heard that a thousand times before."

"Yeah. It's okay though, you're new to this information. It's not like you're a traumatized servant who helped raise the manor's daughter... Reliving that one day over and over until you eventually go mad and kill yourself." I commented thoughtfully. Her jaw dropped.

"That actually happened Lavender-chan?"

"I live in a mansion alone, of course it actually happened."

"All of your servants killed themselves?"

"No, just my butler Charles. He was so messed up after my maid Loui was dragged to an asylum. After all of that everyone left."

She frowned. "You're so calm about it, do you think about this thing often?"

"Every thought." I choked out, trying to bite my quivering lip. She pulled me into a hug.

"Come on let's get you into some warm, and dry pajamas." she sighed dragging me up the stairs. "If you come to my house next time not dressed for the weather, I will leave you out there." she threatened, pulling me into her room.

"So if I come here in my furry footsie pajamas, you'd let me in?"

I teased.

"I don't think so." She chuckled throwing a giant t-shirt at me. My face turned red. "Something wrong?"

"I need dry undergarments." I blinked nervously. "Give me the ones you're wearing and I'll throw them into the dryer, along with your nightgown. Until they are dry you'll just have to wind it and rock the t-shirt."

"Alright." I pouted, walking into the bathroom to change. A few seconds later I came out to an empty bedroom. "Haruhi!" I called out. I left the bedroom and followed the delicious scent of hot chocolate. "Haruhi-chan?" I called again.

"Yes?"

I spun around to see her sipping from the steaming mug staring at me with half-lidded eyes.

"Um... here are my clothes..." I blushed handing over my soaked attire.

"Oh." she grabbed them out of my hands and walked away. I stealthily made my way over to her mug and sipped at the sensual beverage. I felt my knees buckle as I swallowed. "Good, huh?"

I jumped and quickly moved away from the mug, being sure to wipe the evidence away from my mouth. "Huh?" I mumbled behind my hand. I felt a gust of air hit my butt and my front.

"I said, Good, huh?" her voice repeated, with a husky note. She's behind me...

"Maybe." I squeaked being sure to close my eyes while not facing her.

"Well let me give you something better then." she purred. I turned around quickly, ignoring the strange wind feeling between my legs.

"Like what?"

Warm lips pressed against mine, causing my eyes to flutter close. A hot tongue begged for entrance into my mouth; which I wouldn't allow. She moaned in frustration and gently squeezed my butt causing me to open my mouth to protest. My mind went blank as her tongue discovered my mouth, the strong flavor of chocolate exploded in my mouth. I opened my mouth wider and groaned, as her chocolate covered tongue wrestled my own. I pulled her closer, being sure that I had licked every drop of chocolate out of her mouth. Once I was sure all of the chocolate was gone I regained my senses; my head was spinning and my lungs were scorching.

She pulled away and gasped for air. "Well wasn't that sweet?" Haruhi smirked.

"That was a bit of a leap forward." I responded dizzily.

"Well you don't seem to not like what I'm doing."

"Why would you say that?"

"One, I can see your nipples, and two you're wet. I can see the juices dripping down your legs." she pointed out. I punched her in the arm playfully. "You're too dense."

"Which is why I'm the dominant one." she chuckled dragging me upstairs again.

"Awww I wanted to be dominant."

"My house, my rules. Plus you're still a little girl when it comes to these 'Olympic' games." she chuckled. I frowned.

"You aren't a-"

"Of course not. Tamaki was a bit of a surprise, but whatever. It was just for experience points." she giggled. I glanced at her in disappointment causing her to pause in the hallway. "But don't think you aren't special. You're the first to be in my heart, and the first girl I've ever fallen for."

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek, before she picked me up bridal-style and ran to her room.

What happened next was not in the schedule. After such an intense move; we sat here; on the bed; meditating. Not to forget my lips were craving chocolate again. "Haruhi?" I sighed.

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you kiss me and then start meditating?"

She exhaled, and I tightened my closed eyes. "Well I was just trying to clear your mind."

"Clear it of what?" I muttered. "My pain and self torture that I see every time my eyes close?"

"I knew you used to hurt yourself." she huffed. My eyes flashed open to see a pained expression on her face.

"Does that bother you?" I cocked an eyebrow at her concentrated form.

"Of course it does, Lavender. I would have never expected you to harm yourself over the loss of someone. I mean my mom died... and I'm ok." she stated, wrinkling her forehead.

"That's because you have a dad who comforted you."

"Who said anyone comforted me? I just accepted things..."she groaned. I ran a finger across her forehead smoothing out the worry lines I had brought forth. I didn't reply, I didn't know what to say. I just closed my eyes and started meditating again, ignoring the painful tension between us. "Lavender?" she asked, disrupting my chain of thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have scars?"

"From?"

"What you caused..."

"Oh... well yeah..." I opened my eyes in surprise. "Why?"

Her brown eyes seemed uneasy to my question. "Wanna see them?" I asked leaning low enough so that she was staring down at me, and no longer at the bed.

"Sure."

I rolled up the sleeve of my shirt and exposed the faded scars on my arm. Some scars were from my blade, or from a lighter, or a pair of scissors. I was a massacre of a child.

Haruhi carefully examined the scars with delicate fingers. Cream finger tips against scarred soft brown skin .

"Did they hurt?" she murmured as she swept a finger across each marking feeling an occasional bump or dent.

"No. I suppose that's why I kept hurting myself. I cut myself numb and started burning my skin. Once I couldn't feel fire I started to become cold and drown in self-mourning and regret." I ran my fingers through my black curls with my free hand. Her hand grabbed mine nervously.

"Well... I hope none of these are recent."

I chuckled. "None of them are..."

Her eyes pierced me.

Haruhi's fingers undid the buttons on my shirt slowly. "Haruhi?" I blinked nervously.

"I'm just checking to see if you're lying or not." she assured me tugging open the shirt. My natural instinct was to cover myself but she somehow pinned my arms

above my head. Using her free hand, she traced my collarbone and dragged a finger down to my navel, sending shivers through out my body.

"Oh aren't you innocent, I'm sure Tamaki has seen this side of you." I stared at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Pfft. He would have flipped his lid, and asked me if the host club was turning me to the girls. 'Daddy wants you to like boys!' Which isn't the whole truth." she replied, dragging a tongue across my nipple.

"And what's the whole truth?" I groaned.

"Since you started coming to the Host Club, you've been nothing more than a walking fantasy. To be honest your the only girl I like. All of the guys are thinking of adding you to the team." she purred dragging her hands to my waist.

"You'd be Lavender, the host club's jewel."

"I'm not going to sit there and let girls drool over me." I frowned as as cool fingers slid up my thighs slowly.

"Oh I know." she smirked down at me. My eyes landed on her nightgown. "But it'll get me out of debt quicker if I had a partner who attracted more girls."

"Fine." I pouted. "Only because you look cute in that uniform."

She stared at me happily.

"Well, this won't get far." I mumbled tossing Haruhi on the bed, clawing away her clothes. "Hmmm, well it seems I'm still ahead of you in body shape." I teased.

"Idiot, don't be like that." she frowned as I started placing kisses down her jawline, and stopping before I kissed her neck.

"Be like what?" I muttered before latching on to her neck, swirling my tongue over the now reddened skin. She leaned into me.

"Make fun of my body and then become, urgent to get to-" she moaned as I bit another part of her neck.

"Hmmm." I pulled away admiring my work. Haruhi was sprawled on top of the wrinkled sheets panting. "and I haven't even done anything to you yet." I frowned, leaning down to peck her on the lips. Before I could lean back, her legs wrapped around my waist and held me in place. The peck turned into a sloppy kiss, teeth hitting, and spit exchanging. My eyes widened as she pulled on my waist and pressed herself flush against my waist.

"No fair, I said I was going to be dominant." Haruhi pouted.

"You weren't doing anything." I scowled leaning into her. The moonlight swirled around me causing the sweat on me to glisten.

"Well you don't know what to do next." she stared at me hungrily. I shook my head.

"I'm sure I could it figure out." I stared down at her. I felt her breath hitch as something warm dripped down my waist line to my thighs. I tilted away from her curiously wondering what the clear liquid was and glanced up at her.

"Stop looking at me." she squirmed. My eyes went downward.

"Um... What's this?" I questioned innocently brushing a finger against her soaked folds causing a gasp to fall from pink lips. Timidly, I raised two soaked fingers to my lips and flicked my tongue across them. I smacked my lips trying to figure out the what it tasted like. A bit sugary but a bit bland in a way.

"Don't do that!" Haruhi snapped as I stared down at her flushed face. "Why not?"

"Geez... just don't do tha-"

I ignored her and licked her - making her arch into me moaning and squeaking out my name. My tongue plunged in deeper as I watched her expression harden, wrinkled nose and eyes sealed shut. Slowly I dragged a canine across a fold, placing wet kisses along the inside of her thigh earning more of the sugary juices. "S-stop." she grunted tangling her fingers in my hair. I pulled away and looked up at her glistening body.

"Did I do something wrong?" I blinked, my mouth wet with the tasty mystery liquid,while some was pouring down my chin.

All my mind kept flying to was whether I was doing better than Tamaki, was this just sex or just pity running into physical contact. I felt pathetic. I wanted her to scream and claw at my skin. I wanted her to leave bloody bite marks all over me or faint bruises all over me out of the act of love, like in those stories I read online.

"Come here." she exhaled trying to adjust herself. I crawled towards her and laid down. "Gosh you're adorable."

"Just adorable?" I frowned.

"Well there are bigger words... like beautiful, breath-taking, and... but I feel like you truthfully belong under the word adorable." she teased, gently pinching my cheeks.

"You stopped me from being dominant... so we could TALK?!" I glowered. "And you're calling me Adorable?"

"You sound like Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi groaned into a pillow. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well that wasn't a compliment."

Her lips appeared on mine again, as her knee slipped between my legs. I bit her lip as she started to knead my chest with her skilled hands. She pulled away smirking.

"Cup size 34A, dry clean only."

"Looking at you, I'd like to state that you can't really say anything." I joked, pinching her nipple."Pft. Your dominance is falling."

"Oh please, I'm the one who's going to be on top, because I'm the man...So I'm the dominant one." she growled, bitting my ear. My eyes went wide, absorbing the new sense of being dominated.

"Now I want you to lay back and spread your legs." she glowered over me, demonstrating her demand using her fingers. I laid back on the sea of pillows and opened my legs slightly, too shy to do the dramatic 'whoop, there it is' movement. Haruhi climbed between my legs and made sure that she was nearly arched over me. My eyes widened again.

"Why do you do that?" she murmured, laying on top of me.

"Do what?" I blinked.

"Make your eyes big?"

"It's what I do when I feel small...It's like I realize that I'm being conquered... Or should I say dominated?" I blushed, quickly trying to glance away. "I'll stop... If it bothers-"

She bit my lip bloody before I could even finish my sentence.

"Don't change anything about yourself." Haruhi slid down my body until she was face to face with the 'jack pot', the- you know what... You know what I mean!

That general area downtown under London and France. (Lol.)

"Scream as loud as you need to." Haruhi whispered.

"Scream as loud as I-AHHHHHHHH HARUHI!" my question transformed into a lustful scream as something warm and wet raked through out my insides.

I clawed at her back unconsciously. At one point her whole face was shoved in between my legs, anxious to reach new depths. That's probably where most of her claw marks and bruises came from. Hey, she was bruising my thighs and making my whole body sore, it was a fair exchange.

She pulled away and placed an icy finger on my hole, watching a shiver go through out my body. The cold finger went in, and then another, slowly stretching my muscles. A random finger went in my butt, taking me by surprise. "EEEEEP!" I gasped. My ovaries are going to explode! "Haruhi-chan... no more... please! It's too much to-" her fingers were sonicbooming in and out of me. "I just can't..."

White filled my vision as I collapsed into the pillows. I felt the bed move and arms wrap around me.

**Berrrrrrrnnnnnp!**

"Ah your clothes are dry, Lavender." a raspy voice whispered. "Leave em. I'll get them in the morning, now let me sleep." I groaned, stretching.

"Awww I wanted to go another round." Haruhi sighed placing kisses on my back. "I have so much more to do to you!"

"Well too bad! I'm sleeping." I muttered, leaning away. "You wore me out and almost broke me in two!"

"Ohhh are you sore?"

"Shut up."

"You are aren't you... I'm sorry. Nevermind the cuts on my back."

"Are you implying something Haru-chan?"

"Of course not."

My legs wrapped around her waist as I snuggled further into the flat chest. "Hmmmm."

**Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.** The beating of her heart placed me in a gentle sleep. Soft lips brushed against my forehead.

"Well... Good night. I love you."

"Hey Haruhi?" I yawned, waking up lightly.

"Hmmm?"

"If you're gonna dominate me... I'm gonna need some feel candy."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Muscles~" I giggled. A hand slapped my butt.

"Are you serious!" she groaned.

"It was a suggestion..." I smiled, opening my eyes slowly.

"Go back to sleep, you haven't even slept for five minutes." she groaned again. Not... Not even five minutes? Hello Insomnia.

"But I can't-"

Haruhi's eyes flashed open. "Next round already?" I closed my eyes and forced myself into sleep again . She was not going to make me any sorer than I already was.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Next Day_

**Haruhi's POV**

The door bell rung, pulling me out of my sweet dream. Sighing, I turned over to see my sleeping beauty still sleeping. _How cute_. I got out of bed and put on some clothes, after showering quickly.

**Ding-Dong. Ding-Di-Ding-Dong.**

I ran down the stairs and opened the door before my beloved flower awoke from her peaceful sleep. Before me stood the whole club. Tamaki, Honey, Kyouya, Mori, and the Twins.

"Ahhh Morning!" Hikaru beamed. His brother was the closest to the doorbell.

"Kaoru... did you ring the door bell?" I asked hiding my growing rage.

"Yeah? Why?" he blinked. I flew up and kicked him into a tree.

"Idiot you almost woke up my flower!" I snapped.

"Ah, Haruhi I see you've been practicing your fighting techniques... Your house still looks a bit boring." Tamaki commented. "Daddy is a bit disappointed in your taste of decoration."

I stumped him in the foot, ignoring his loud screams. "Ah... Mori, Honey, and Kyoya ... Please come in." I smiled. The three of them walked in slowly, in fear of enraging me.

The scent of food being cooked brought everyone to the kitchen. Lavender stood over the stove making eggs and bacon.

"Ahhh... Lavender-chan, Good Morning!" I blushed staring at her. She was currently wearing a concealing dark purple dress, that made her look like a Gothic Lolita.

"Hi!" Honey beamed at her. "Who are you?"

She stared down at him. "Honey, you should remember me, we see each other at school all the time." she frowned.

"Just kidding, Lavi-chan!" he squealed pulling at her long leg. Mori pulled Honey away, as soon as a dark cloud formed over Lavender and Honey.

"Hey is this food for us too?" Hikaru and his twin asked pointing at the giant stack of pancakes, I had missed completely, still staring at the purple gown.

"Yup." Lavender nodded. Tamaki walked over to Lavender curiously.

"Daddy is confused. Mommy, who is this girl? Lavender isn't in this family." he sweat dropped.

Lavender stared at him with a wicked grin. "I'm Mommy's daughter, _**Remember?**_"

Kyoya patter her head and dragged away Tamaki's shocked body. "Mommy, explain this!"

"Daddy, I'm the one who wanted another one, so I went and got one. Got a problem?"

"SHE ISN'T APART OF THE CLUB? She couldn't possibly get any request! She's a girl!" Tamaki snapped pointing at her. Lavender turned around with the pan in her hand and touched Tamaki with it, before pouring the bacon on a paper plate with napkins. "AHHHH! She burnt me!"

"Did I?" she joked.

"Mommy make her apologize!"

"No, Daddy." Kyoya sighed. "You've been so rude."

That put Tamaki in his corner.

"Haruhi?" Lavender waved her hands in my face.

"Huh?" I blinked, giving her my undivided attention.

"You know you can eat, right?"

"Oh. Okay." I grabbed a plate and started dishing myself up, with the guys. (Minus Tamaki, who was still in his corner sulking.) We all sat at the table, eating while Lavender was trying to get 'Daddy' to join the table.

"COME ON!" she shouted at him angrily.

"NO!"

Defiance was something Lavender had low tolerance for. When she lifted him up and placed him in the chair, everyone watched in awe.  
"LOOK HERE, DADDY! YOU'RE GONNA SIT HERE AND EAT!" she snarled, waving her finger in his face. "AND YOU WILL ENJOY IT." He seemed intimidated by her sharp demeanor.

"Yes, okay." Tamaki blushed. She walked away fuming.

I was half way done eating, by the time Lavender had sat down. All of the guys kept glancing at us curiously. While I watched her, completely oblivious to my surroundings. She ate so lady-like, but so quickly, being sure to not stuff her face.

"Daughter... Did you eat last night?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't hungry." she muttered, getting up to wash dishes. " He glanced at me, and then back at his plate. Mori and Honey took their plates to the kitchen along with the twins.

"SOOO delicious!" Tamaki beamed glancing at his glistening plate. Lavender came out to hit him, and walked back into the kitchen. He returned to his corner to sulk again, making Kyoya and I laugh.

After breakfast we had decided to go to a skating ring after stopping at Lavender's mansion, which she wouldn't let us in to see. She had a few guards, but of what I learned, no one was inside. She came back with enough supplies for at least a week in a suitcase, while rocking a new outfit. Black tights, with a scarlet tunic, and scarlet combat boots.

"Ah-hem, and your jacket?" I glowered at her, reminding her of the threat I made last night. She paled and ran back inside to grab a black insulated knitted coat.

"Are we ready?" Kyoya chuckled. Everyone nodded as we drove away in the limo.

Meanwhile Lavender is thinking...:

_**Wait... aren't I scared of vehicles? Do it for Haruhi... Do it for Haruhi...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tamaki's POV**

We walked into the giant ice skating ring and got some skates. Lavender put hers on and was the first to soar across the ice. She twirled a little and skated faster around the empty ring. _(Cough. We rented it for the day to avoid crazy fans.)_ Haruhi seemed desperate to join her, as she tied and clicked her skates. Honey and Mori meanwhile twirled on the ice trying to catch the lightening bolt of a flower. Kyouya just skated around taking in the winter wonderland. I walked past the wobbling Haruhi and took off on the ice.

_First mission!_ _Catch the speeding flower._

I almost caught Lavender until we came to the turning part of the ring. _Mommy's daughter_ could turn sharp, _Daddy_ couldn't. Which sucked apples. I hit the ring's barricades and nearly got ran over by the dashing twins. "AGHHHHH! YOU IDIOTS! YOU-"

"Shut up!" Hikaru snickered holding Kaoru's hand. Kaoru flipped me off and skated away pulling his doppelganger with him before I could trip them. Standing up I crumpled against the rail, depressed with my lack of skill in turning.

**Lavender's POV**

I nearly broke a lung after laughing at Tamaki's tumble into the barricade. I mean he almost had me, but the man can't turn. Hey? Where's Haruhi? I glanced up to the bleachers by the entrance to see a crying Haruhi. Skating as fast as light, I appeared next to Haruhi, leaving the guys in my ice shavings.

"Haruhi? What's wrong?" I pouted, giving her a comforting hug.

"I don't know how to skate..." she glanced up at me with puffy eyes. My heart shattered. "So I can't twirl and skate with you... Or-Or-" I kissed her on the cheek, and pulled her up.

"Today! You will learn, my Haruhi!" I grinned as lavenders appeared around me.

"You look like Tamaki with roses. Please stop." she shook her head at me.

"Once again, not a compliment." I replied pulling her on the ice. She wobbled and started panicking. "Relax. The ice is your element. Enjoy it. Embrace it." I smiled, pulling her along with me. The guys watched us in awe as I taught her. "Move your feet."

"H-How?"

"Look at mine."

She glanced at my feet and mimicked me. I spun around and hit Tamaki. _Of all people._ I crumpled to the ground like a dead fly.

"Ouch!" he groaned. "My back!"

"Haruhi... Don't get any muscles... they hurt... A LOT." I moaned into the ice, bitterly. Haruhi pulled me into her lap and examined my face.

"I guess I should have warned you, huh?" she giggled at my dazed expression. I touched my sore face, nothing serious. Everyone skated by, ignoring my pained form. I stood up and started skating again. "Lavender!? Help?" Haruhi called after my retreating form. I twirled around and assisted her.

"Now try skating without me." I grinned. She wobbled and fumbled trying to skate. It was so awkward. "Come to me." I winked playfully as roses and lavenders appeared around me, making the guys crash around me, complaining about nosebleeds.

Haruhi sweat dropped at the guys and started skating towards me. Her strides became smoother as she got closer to me. I started to skate away before she could touch me. A determined look flashed across her face as she chased after me. The song 'I Want It All' by Karmin started to play from the speakers around the ice ring. I twirled and started dancing with the twins. Hikaru wrapped his arms around me and started dancing with me. I slipped out of his arms and skated to Honey and Mori. We started doing some disco moves and twirled apart. As I neared my 'parents' they both gave me a curious glance as I started mouthing the words. "Oh I-"

I skated away happily. Arms wrapped around my waist. I spun around to see Kaoru towering over me. My eyes went wide as he flashed me a smile, and a blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Ah, Lavender? You okay?" he asked trying to pull me out of my daze. I thought back to last night to when Haruhi had proclaimed her dominance over me and my eyes widened. "Are you okay?Why are your eyes so big?" Kaoru frowned. I dropped low into a squat and skated away quickly.

"No, no, no." I muttered hitting myself upside the head. I skated to the entrance and decided to sit down. My thoughts swarmed around in my head. I couldn't possibly clear my head of Kaoru. I mean we've always had a playful friendship,but what just happened kinda took me off guard. I know where my heart is... _Why do I feel so guilty though? Maybe because I did that face to Kaoru instead of Haruhi..._

**Kyouya's POV**

I watched Lavender skate around happily, begin to dance or should I say **_skance_ **and sing to the song blaring throughout the ring. I gazed at Haruhi who seemed to be watching, completely dazed by the excitement building up on the ice. As soon as Kaoru caught Lavender everyone seemed curious of what was going to happen, since those two had an interesting friendship. Nothing intimate or touchy, just flirty and playful in a romantic way, which seemed to be problematic at the moment. I skated towards the entrance and sat down next to her. Lavender's presence was distant, and I really didn't want to disturb her train of thought.

"Yes Mother?" she grinned.

"Just making sure my favorite is okay." I snorted at her proper tone.

"Fine. Just a little thinking."

I nodded at her. "So how long have you two been dating?"

"WHA?" her face reddened at my question.

"What do you mean 'WHA?' ? I'm asking you how long have you and Haruhi been dating?" I frowned.

"We aren't dating."

"Oh." I exhaled. "Why not?"

"We just aren't! Ok! Drop it!" she snapped getting up. Everyone in the ring watched her walk up the stairs. She puts up walls of rage when she's frustrated. Note.

"Where are you going?" I sighed.

"WHERE YOU CAN'T GO!" she yelled, getting further away. Tamaki appeared in front of her, with roses blooming around him. "And where is that, darling?"

She grabbed the idiot and threw him down the stairs.

"The girls bathroom." she snapped. "AND STOP TREATING ME LIKE YOUR DAMN GUEST!"

She stormed away, leaving all of us nervous, and Tamaki in his dark corner.

**Haruhi's POV**

After I had got the hang of ice skating I managed to race after her. _As I got closer to her she started dancing, good glory, wasn't she beautiful?!_ I watched in awe, until she seemed a bit nervous in Kaoru's arms. I noticed her eyes widening, and blushed thinking back to last night. She jumped down and skated away.

A few seconds later I heard her shout and watched her throw Tamaki-senpai. It was rather... um amusing?

I decided I'd go after her.

**Lavender's POV**

I ran into the bathroom and started to cry. I gave myself to Haruhi and we aren't even in relationship! She was only expressing her sympathy for me... I'm nothing more then a Geisha. **Ego-stab**. A Harlet. **Ego-stab**. A whore. **Ego-stab**. One who likes only one girl. **Ego-explosion**. I started to laugh hysterically as my tears stained face. "Oh how I wish I had my blade right now." I muttered, glaring at my reflection. The door of the bathroom opened and I fell silent.

"Lavender?" a curious voice called out. Haruhi-chan. _Nope, don't wanna hear it._ I slipped into a stall and held my breath. "I know you are in here... Come out please... I have to say something to you."

My stall flew open, almost scaring the pee out of me. **LITERALLY.**

"Lavender? What... Are you okay?" she asked walking into the stall.

"No stop!" I panicked leaning away from her. She flinched and stepped back. Tears filled my eyes again. Haruhi approached me again, worry written as clear as day across her face.

"Lavender what's wrong?"

I ignored her and thought about my blade at home. Cold hands jerked my face towards her. "Tell me!" she snapped.

"I'm a whore." I sobbed. Her face went blank.

"How- How did you come to such a title for yourself?"

"I slept with you last night... and we aren't even in a relationship... and now I'm staying at your house without your permission... I feel so dirty."

"First, you aren't a whore. Second, you're my girlfriend. Third, I want you to stay at my house for a while. Fourth, don't feel dirty. Does that clear the table?" Haruhi smiled, pulling me off the toilet I was crouching on.

"I'm your girlfriend?!" my eyes glowed in shock. She glanced at the ground and scratched the back of her head. "I wouldn't have sex with someone I'm not in a relationship with."

"OH MY *censor*! DADDY IS DISAPPOINTED IN HIS TWO DAUGHTERS!"

We both turned around to find the stall door open, and the guys in the GIRL'S bathroom with us.

Tamaki was glaring down on us, clearly enraged. "I MEAN MY OWN DAUGHTER IS DATING MOMMY'S CHILD! MOMMY DO YOU APPROVE OF THIS?"

"I don't care." Kyouya sighed, adjusting his glasses. Tamaki huffed. "Well I see where your training came from Lavender."

I rolled my eyes at him. "And what 's so wrong with me dating Haruhi?" I pouted, holding Haruhi's arm close. She paled and tensed up at my PDA.

"Awwww Haru-chan and Lavi-chan are Kawaii, right Mori?" Honey beamed.

"Yeah." Mori commented.

His lecture he used on the Belliala Girl's came back. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ABOUT ADAM AND EVE!?"

Haruhi kicked him in the balls, clearly aggravated. "Aren't you dating Mommy?" I teased. Everyone fell silent and stared at Kyouya and Tamaki.

"Uhhhh." Tamaki blushed. I stepped forward with a demented aura. "YOU FAKE!" **ego-stab**. "GOOD-FOR-NOTHING!" **ego-stab.** "STUCK UP!" **ego-stab.** "DECIETFUL!" **ego-stab**. "LITTLE... LITTLE... what's the word?" I blinked scratching my head trying to find a word to end Tamaki's ego.

"ARROGANT EMOTIONAL PRINCE?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow. **Ego-kick.**

"Hmmm. I have something better in mind." I smirked. "UGLY."

Tamaki fainted and his ego blew up, leaving his self-esteem hanging below his belt.

"Oh, and yes we are dating. Destroying his ego was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Kyouya smirked at me.

"Naw I'm sure my twin 'brothers' could have done something much worst. His lecture was quite bitter."

"True that Flower-chan." they said in sync. I paled at the nickname.

"That was repulsive." I sweat dropped.

"It really was." Kyouya added. The twins pouted.

"NOW GET OUT OF THE GIRL'S BATHROOM!" Haruhi screeched taking us all off guard. All of the guys left, dragging Tamaki-senpai with them. "Geez."

I turned around and hugged Haruhi. "Do you not like PDA?" I sighed.

"Not really. I'm very shy in public."

"Hmmm."

A yawn fell from my lips as I nuzzled into her arms.

"Are you tired?"

I nodded.

"Wanna go home? I mean you did wake up early."

"We were having so much fun though, and I didn't even skate with you yet." I sighed. I heard her groan and murmur something about me being like Tamaki sometimes with my flower aura.

We walked back to the ring. I skated away curious if she had officially learned how to skate. "Come on Haruhi! You can do it!" I beamed using my flower aura. All of the boys watched me encourage her.

"One blade down. Left, right. Ha- Hah-AHHHHHHHH!" I watched her scream and fall flat on her butt. Sighing, I pulled her up.

"You're thinking to hard about the technique. Just try it." I smiled letting her go. She started to skate a little, with her eyes closed. "Haru-chan!" Honey shouted, disrupting Haruhi's train of focus.

"Huh?"

"_Don't be scared to fall when you're surrounded by people who will fall with you or catch you._" he giggled chomping on a popsicle.

I laughed at him.

They both glanced at me.

"Who eats a Popsicle in an ice ring?" I teased, skating away. Mori-senpai chuckled at me as I passed by.

Haruhi was kinda making her way around. Not as beautiful as before.

**Haruhi's POV.**

I can't skate anymore. I don't know why... It's just Lavender didn't help me like she did before, it's almost like she's mad at me for not learning how to skate already. She should be mad; I'm skating around like a baby bird.

I felt cold hands pull me close and lift me off the ice. I glanced down at a closed-eyed beauty, ice chips floating around her, her breath making warm waves of steam; my eyes couldn't stop staring. Sharp brown eyes glanced up at me in an adorable manner. "Haruhi-chan... w-why can't you skate?" she whispered past her quivering lip.

"Put me down. I can only skate when you are giving me your undivided attention." I exhaled, staring into her eyes determined to find any kind of emotion.

_Flashing arrow points at twins._

She placed me on the ground and held my hand. "Ready?" I blushed. She grinned and spun me around. 'Ella Elle L'a (nightcore)' blared through the speakers, as we zoomed around. I stared at how long and curly her hair was. Her hair wasn't naturally like that, but somehow she managed to maintain it, doing whatever she does. My thoughts were ended as I bumped into her. Lavender was pretty much cutting of the blood flow in my hands trying not to fall.

"Ah! So sorry!" I squeaked pulling her into me. Our lips accidentally connected and we simply stared at each other in shock. She pulled away quickly and looked away. "Sorry about that too!" I panicked.

"It's fine." she yawned. "Just sleepy and surprised."

Her hands loosened up as she pulled me across the ice, ready to go home. All of the boys were sitting on their chairs admiring us, until Lavender whistled at them.

"I'm sleepy, so let's go."

"Alright. We've been skating for nearly 7 hours and we have school tomorrow." Kyouya said while scribbling in his notepad.

Everyone's eyes blew up.

"SENPAI?! YOU MEAN WE'VE BEEN SKATING ALMOST ALL DAY?!" I screeched, thinking about the exam I had to take tomorrow,that I didn't study for, **YET.**

"Well it's _**only** _6pm." he commented, still scribbling. "We can go, if Lavender apologizes to the sulking idiot in the corner."

Lavender hiked towards him in ice skates. "Senpai!" she called out as she wobbled towards them. "Senpai, Senpai, SENPAI!"

He glanced up at her and started shouting and cursing. _(thanks to the censor crew! Yeah!)_

We all watched her single-handedly beat him to a pulp, then apologize. She dragged him over like a girl with her doll and pointed to the door eagerly.

"Ready?" she blinked sleepily. We all nodded and returned our shoes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**At home.**_

**Lavender POV**

I walked up stairs took a shower and jumped into bed, sleepily.

_Dream:_

"Ah Lavi-chan! Do you want some cake?" Honey squealed. Mori fed me a bagel with cream cheese before I could answer him. Honey frowned at him and whispered something. As soon as I finished chewing I answered him. "Tiramisu!"

"Oh good choice princess!" they beamed. I paled as the twins started massaging me through my violet kimono. Honey started feeding me the cake, which was sooooo good, while Mori fanned me. Tamaki was in his corner sprouting flowers, not growing mushrooms, and Kyoya was playing _State of Dreaming_ on the violin. I purred in my paradise. The only thing that could make this perfect would have to be...

"Hello my sweet flower~" Haruhi whispered in my ear. She started to trail kisses along my jaw and rubbing my thighs. My eyes nearly popped out of my head at the shirtless masculine built body before me. It was almost as if GOD himself decided that he'd change Haruhi to a boy and then blessed his beauty 10 times fold.

I sat up panting. That dream was too beautiful for me to sleep through.

"Ah you're awake. Did you sleep well?" a voice whispered. My eyes widened and flashed to a girl surrounded my textbooks, adjusting her glasses. I glanced at the clock.

"Haruhi... What are you doing up at **12** past **midnight**?" I yawned.

"Studying, now go back to sleep." she sighed.

"No. Stop studying and come and sleep. You'll faint during your test and your brain will falter, then you won't pass." I countered. She got up and crumpled on the bed next to me.

"It's nice to see your insomnia isn't as severe as it was yesterday." Haruhi yawned. A blush decorated my cheeks and I looked away.

"How'd you know?" I gasped. She smiled.

"You woke up a lot last night."

"Oh."

"But you must have been exhausted because of how wild you slept."

"Yeah." I sighed, snuggling into a pillow.

"So what did you dream about?"

I almost self-destructed. "Huh?"

"You kept moaning and just before you woke up you said my name." she smirked, removing her glasses.

"Shhhh. Go to sleep." I muttered, turning away to face the window.

"Must have been sex." she concluded.

"Nu-Uh. I was being pampered." I replied.

"Which eventually turned into public sex."

"How would you know?!"

"You're mine. I think I would know." she chuckled.

"Go to sleep before I knock you out." I groaned at her blunt statement.

"Can I at least get a kiss good night?"

"No, I just woke up. I taste like-"

She cut me off with a rough cold kiss. I moaned as she squeezed my waist and deepened the kiss. I pushed her back, gasping for air. "Geez, you need to be rested tomorrow."

The brunette next to me snored in response. I rolled my eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Monday**

I woke up at 4:00 and Haruhi's arms were still around me. Slowly I pried her arms off of me, and tip toed to the bathroom. After taking a shower, and putting on that stupid yellow uniform dress, I marched out of the bathroom.

Haruhi looked at me groggily from the bed. "Good morning."

"Morning."

"I had a nightmare last night." she sighed, sitting up in the bed slowly. I stopped moving and stared at her.

"What was it about?"

"Well... You were in it."

"Oh."

"There was a group of girls... and they killed you... I-I don't know why..." Haruhi started to cry. "It was only because we were dating. So when I woke up this morning and-"

I walked towards her and sat down next to her on the bed. "-I was gone." She nodded as more tears fell down her face. Slowly I leaned towards her and gave her a hug. "I'm supposed to be the _Uke_."

Haruhi laughed through her tears and punched me. "No more anime or manga for you."

I pouted at her and let a smile appear after she had stopped crying. "Fine. Just know that I'll always be here for you."

"Whenever?"

"Whenever."

Haruhi kissed my forehead before leaping out of bed. "We gotta hurry!"

"No. You have to hurry. I'm ready."

She ran into the bathroom. "Can you pack my lunch and my backpack?"

I sighed, and did as she asked. Why couldn't my girlfriend be more organized and punctual? I glanced around in her fridge and face palmed. I need to take her grocery shopping. I'll just buy her something and bring it to her at lunch.

I walked away and packed her backpack. Haruhi stepped out in her boy uniform.

"Ready?"

"Yup." she smiled, grabbing her bag. "Let's go."

We walked outside and a limo was waiting.

Haruhi stared at it shock. "Eh-"

"I have a limo that takes me places. I don't have house servants but I do have the other servants that rich people typically have."

"Like a gardener?"

"No one enters the gates of my land except me."

"No one?" she glanced at me.

I didn't reply and held the door open for her. Haruhi got in and stared at me as I got in and closed the door.

As we drove away I didn't dare stare back, I just simply closed my eyes and got a little bit of sleep.

"Lady Kai! It is time for you to go to school."

My eyes flashed open, and I exited, being sure I held the door for Haruhi. I nodded to my driver and he drove away.

"Sooooo."

"Don't you have an exam?" I muttered.

Her eyes widened as the thought crossed her mind. "Yeah."

We walked inside and sat on a bench in the hallway. "Study." She frowned, and pulled out her notes. **Grrrrrowllll.** I turned and glanced at her. "Haruhi did you eat breakfast?"

"No. I didn't want to make you late."

I shot a glare at her, making her shiver. "I don't care about being late. I don't want you to miss your exam. It is very important to you. Especially since you procrastinated until the night before to study, I know you care. It's my fault why you aren't prepared. I shouldn't have came over the other day-"

"No! I'm glad you came. I wasn't planning on studying until the night before anyways."

I pulled out a giant lemon curd and cherry muffin. "Happy Breakfast."

"Isn't this your breakfast?"

"I ate a Danish." I lied.

She squinted her eyes at me. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes, now eat."

She grabbed the muffin and took a bite. "Thanks."

I smiled at her. "You're welcome."

"Okay now let me quiz you while you eat."

"M'kay."

"What's mutualism?"

"When both organisms benefit from each other."

"What sex chromosomes do males have?"

"X and Y."

"Why does hand sanitizer kill only 99.99% bacteria an germs?"

"Because if it was 100% we would get sick because we killed many of our good germs and bacteria."

"What's parasitism?"

"When a poor commoner sucks the life out of a rich girl." a snobby voice echoed. I glanced up at a girl in stilletoes.

"Poor?"

"Lavender Kai, right? Why are you sitting with that scummy boy?"

"Haruhi isn't scummy."

"You sound like you are defending him." the girl snorted.

"Why are you surprised Mahi-chan? We all know Lavender likes to roll in scum, so that she doesn't feel so alone. Rumor has it that she's an orphan and alone in her haunted mansion-like castle."

I paled at their comments. "My home isn't haunted! And I'm not am orphan!" I snarled, standing up over the two blondes. I was pissed with them. They were the Blonde Bitch Babes. Now I personally don't hold anything against blondes... but these two just make me mad.

"Oh, Mali-chan." Mahi growled, pushing me to the floor. "What does she think she's doing?"

Mali smirked. "I dunno, maybe she think she's gonna fight us or something?"

I stood up and dusted myself off. "Leave." I glared.

Mahi raised her hands and played innocent. "Geez, sorry Emo bitch."

My eyes pierced into their retreating forms.** I hate people.**

"Lavend-"

"Please don't talk with your mouthful, Haruhi." I huffed and sat down next to her, rubbing my temples.

"Lavender." she sighed, while poking me. "Do you want to talk about this?"

My eyes watered and I hid my face. "Look. Once your done eating I'm going to class."

"Later?"

"Later."

Sighing again she squeezed my hand and continued eating.

After she finished eating I watched her head to class before heading to my English class.

Soon class was over and I had a 2 hour break that overlapped with Haruhi's lunch, which was in 30 minutes. I guess I could go pick up some spicy tuna at that sushi bar for her. You know, since I didn't pack her anything earlier.

I ran down the hallway and started texting my driver, to run the errand for me. _Send._

Reply: **Yes'm.**

_Good._

I stopped running, and walked down the stairs.

"Lavi-chan!"

I spun around and faced Mori-senpai and Honey. "Ah hi."

"Haru-chan told me about the BBB's acting out earlier. Are they still bothering you?"

I sighed. "I've got things under control Honey."

"Be careful."

"Will do." I smiled, before walking away.

People watched me walk outside and sit on a bench.

I'm nervous about those girls. They basically live in the Host Club... so life for Haruhi must be extremely difficult. I used to be one of the victims of their terror until I made the leader of the clic vanish.

I didn't kill her or anything. She's very much alive. I just made her cry and transfer schools.

It wasn't miraculous. It was dead-on obvious.

My phone beeped and I watched my limo pull up. My driver got out the vehicle and handed me the spicy tuna I had ordered. "Thanks."

"You are welcome Lady Kai."

I walked back inside the building and glanced at my watch. _5 minutes to get to the dining hall._

I scurried to my destination and sat down at a table. Moments later Haruhi and the twins came in.

"Lavender! Did you pack my lunch?"

I smiled at her and handed her the bag. "Yes."

Her eyes widened as she looked into the back. "Spicy tuna! I love you sooooooooo much!" she squealed, pulling me in for a hug.

I chuckled at her excitement and patted her head. "I love you too."

Hikaru and Kaoru sat down in front of me and smiled. "You're 'boyfriend' gets special treatment, heh?"

I handed them a squid and octopus bowl with rice. "And so does 'his' friends."

They blushed and started eating.

"So how was your exam?" I glanced at my 'boyfriend'.

"I got a B+ on it." she smiled.

"Good."

Everything was pretty calm at lunch and then my watch beeped. "Hey, I gotta go." I sighed. The twins pouted at me.

"Did you get any lunch?"

"Yeah, I got some earlier." I lied again. "Which reminds me... I'm taking you somewhere later, before we go home."

"Okay." she blushed.

The grocery store, how romantic.

I kissed her on the cheek and left, not looking back once.

How awkward could anything get in Haruhi and I's relationship? It's so low and timid that it wouldn't even come across as anything more than two best friends.

I went to my next few classes and then headed to the Host Club room. Lazily I pulled open the doors and shriveled up at the new theme.

**Royal pains**.

Roses swirled around me making me choke as always along with that sparkle crap. The guys + my 'boyfriend', were in the center of their 'castle'.

"Hello dear, beauty." Tamaki beamed.

The twins floated around me and cooed."Oh sweet sleeping beauty."

A dark aura floated around me. "**I**. **AM**. **NOT**. **A**. **GUEST**."

The whole mood shattered under my storm cloud and all of the boys who approached me were now growing mushrooms.

"Mother." I smiled, bowing to Kyoya. He bowed back.

"Do not mind Daddy and your twin brothers."

I laughed at his comment. "Daddy O's."

He winked at my statement.

My eyes landed on the little blonde princess. "Hi Lavi-chan!"

Usa-chan was dressed up as a fairy.

I shook my head at him and sighed. "Hi senpai."

Mori was dressed as a knight and raised his helmet.

_Okay let's see if I can label them._

**Tamaki-** King

**Mori-** Knight

**Honey-** Princess holding a fairy

**Hikaru-** Joker 1

**Kaoru-** Joker 2

**Kyoya-** Queen

**Haruhi**\- ?

"Hey does this look too masculine? I'd hate for Lavender-" her sentence fell apart when she saw me.

This cosplay thing was starting to get to me. Haruhi was dressed as a prince, and it was a bit of a wowzer.

**Ignore her. him. _WHATEVER_.**

"Can I dress up as a dragon?" I asked, ignoring Haruhi completely now.

Kyoya nodded and handed me a box. "Go, go."

I walked past Haruhi, into the changing room and started stripping. The outfit consisted of: emerald green tights that had metallic scales sewn all over, an emerald turtle neck that had scales on it as well, but in the front there was a pastel green corset that was revealed through a silt in the front part of the turtle neck, which gave me a curvaceous look. There were extra parts in the box. I pulled on the wings. (They were attached to this backpack looking thing.) I buckled my belt that had the tail connected to it, and slid on a headband that had dragon horns on it. I placed on a little bit of green, yellow, and charcoal eye shadow, and then some brown eyeliner. I was so happy I had painted my nails black a few days ago.

I slipped on my dragon-feet boots, and fingerless emerald green gloves. The finishing touches were made of black lipstick, clear lipgloss, green glitter dust, and lavender perfume.

"Are you done yet?" Hikaru groaned from outside the curtains. I placed my clothes by the box in a neat pile. _Should I put on the yellow snake-eye contacts?_

I smirked and put them on and popped a few fiery cinnamon breath mints in my mouth.

"Yup." I pushed open the curtains and walked out fully in character. "The dragon has arrived."

Haruhi was beet red when I smiled in her direction. "Uhhh isn't that corset a bit much?" she coughed.

I glanced down at my highly defined chest. "Maybe for you it is." I smirked. She paled and looked away.

Kyoya patted my head. "Ready for the guests, team?"

The doors opened making sparkles and roses float around us ; I sneezed and choked in the romantic atmosphere.

All of the guest poured into the classroom. "Nyahhhhh! Look at the dragon! It's so pretty!"

"Wow that dragon has big boobs!"

"Yeah so it must be a girl!"

Haruhi growled lightly and pulled me towards her.

"AWWWW THE PRINCE IS HIDING THE DRAGON!"

"MAYBE SHE'S HARU-CHAN'S TOY!"

My head almost exploded at their conclusion. "I'm gonna go make them tea."

The mood kind of died when a storm cloud followed me to the kitchen. Everyone sweat dropped at my retreating gloomy form.

"Toy my foot. I'm not Haruhi's toy. Geez they're stupid." I muttered, pouring tea into pots.

The thunder cloud over me roared in agreement.

"Alright cloud, I need yah ta go so that I can serve them this stupid tea."

Then cloud vanished and I walked out of the backroom with steaming tea cups and filled tea pots.

Everyone was laughing and conversing with each other, and the guys seemed happy to be making them happy.

Meanwhile I was gaining unwanted attention as I handed out tea.

"Umm Dragon?"

I glanced at the girl next to me. "Can you sit next to me?"

"Sure. Let me just finish handing out this tea." I smiled innocently. She reddened and her friends next to her squealed in delight.

_Ugh. Females. How disturbing._

I finished handing out the tea and teapots and laid on the rock-looking beanbags. "So what is it that you wanted?" I sighed, watching the guest who asked me to sit next to her earlier redden even further.

"Oh... Uh... I was just wandering why you were in here."

"Oh well I'm the one who makes you tea and cakes and stuff."

The girl giggled. "So you're the boys' servants?"

"Servant?"

"You do what they tell you?"

"No... I just thought it would be nice to provide refreshments for you all while you were with your dream guy."

The girls squealed and pulled me into their arms happily. "You're so warm and soft!" they squeaked. I paled and I squeezed my eyes shut. "You smell so spicy and sweet!"

My stomach roared in hunger.

Everyone in the whole room looked at me, and my face was bright scarlet. "Excuse my stomach. I've been running all day."

"And you haven't eaten?" a girl panicked.

"No."

Another girl gaped at me. "Not once?"

"Not at all today."

"WHAT?!" they all screamed. "EH WHY NOT?"

"I was stressed out and worried about my lover all day so I didn't even think about food." I ignored Haruhi during my little confession. I know she'd be pissed off, knowing that I lied to her.

"Dragon can I speak to you for a second in private?"

My eyes glanced up at the charming prince.

A few girls behind me whispered something about a Dragon getting slayed by a prince.

"Yes, m'lord."

I rose up from the sea of girls and floated to the backroom, with Haruhi on my tail. _Figuratively speaking._

As soon as the door closed, I was pinned against the wall. "Why did you lie to me?!"

"I didn't need you worrying. I wasn't hungry earlier anyways."

"You need to eat!"

I flinched at her sharp tone. "Fine."

She pulled something out of her satchel and sighed. "Don't lie to me ever again."

"I won't."

"Now close your eyes and open your mouth."

I did as she had ordered, and moments later something delicious was placed in my mouth. My eyes flashed open to see some leftover spicy tuna and rice. I bounced in place happily and bowed a 'thank you' to her.

After devouring the whole meal and licking the plate clean, I hugged her. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

I snuggled into her armor and fell asleep.

"Awwwww! Isn't she adorable?"

My eyes fluttered open to a bunch of fangirls cooing over me sleeping in Haruhi's arms.

"Such a sweet fantasy couple!"

"Yeah! A dragon and a prince! So KAWWWWWAAAAIIIIIIIII!"

Haruhi smiled at them making them swoon, "Do you like the tea?"

"Oh this tea is amazing! It must have been made from skilled hands!"

"No the Dragon made it!" a girl squealed, as she sipped at her cup.

"Oh really!"

"What type of water did you use?" another girl asked me curiously.

**Tap**. Cough. _Ermmm can't say that._

"Purified rainwater that was collected in the month of rain in the highest of mountains by a pond that has many koi." I blinked.

Haruhi kissed me on the neck earning squeals from all of the girls.

"How Kawaii! I wish someone would do that to me!" a girl fantasized.

I reddened as she did it again, making all of the girls shriek in delight.

"What are you doing?" I blinked.

"Kissing your neck." she blinked back.

"Why?"

"I was bored."

I hissed at her and hopped up to go get some cakes for the guest. All of the boys seemed amused by me, while the girls squealed for bedillionth time.

I came out of the backroom with assorted mini cakes. Honey charged towards me and grabbed a whole tray of mini cakes. I went back to get another tray, and when I came back out Honey grabbed another tray. **_If he takes another tray and devours it-_**

I went back in and grabbed the last tray and returned. As soon has I saw the princess I snarled.

"Please Lavi-chan?" he whispered, while giving me puppy eyes. I sighed in defeat and handed him the tray. "Thank you Dragon!" he beamed before skipping away.

I held the last tray close to me and trudged to Haruhi. "Cake." I pouted.

"Ah thanks!" she beamed and glanced up at me. "Oh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I sighed, while handing cakes out to her guests.

Tamaki rose up from his throne cheerfully. "The theme tomorrow will be Alice in Wonderland!"

I groaned at the idea of everything. That'll be awful.

"Oh Dragon who will you be?" a girl asked curiously.

"Oh she'll be the red or the white queen."

Renge popped out of the ground dressed up as a prime minister. "I will be the red queen!"

"I believe I'll be the white queen." I answered the guests.

They all squealed and cheered in delight. "OH KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Haruhi smiled at my unaffected expression. "Dragon would be very pretty as the white queen, don't yah think?"

I wrinkled my nose at her comment. "Sure."

Kyoya rose up from his throne and made the guests leave their host.

I crumpled into Haruhi's arms sleepily, not caring if my corset had shifted lower causing my chest to look even bigger.

"I think your corset is too revealing." Haruhi whispered into my stomach.

Yawning I adjusted my position so that I was curled up in her arms."If it's bothering you that much give me your cape."

_**And give me her cape she did.**_

"You two are perfect." Kyoya snickered. "I would have never seen this relationship sailing, but now that I do I adore it."

I smiled with heavy eyes. "Thanks mother. I sometimes find it weird because sometimes she's a he and I'm always a she."

"You'll enjoy the boy side of me more anyways." she mumbled into my hair.

"Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, but we gotta change first."

I growled at the idea of getting up and walking. "Carry me?" I pouted, copying Honey's expression he made earlier to get some more cake.

Haruhi lifted me up easily and carried me to the changing room. She walked into the changing room with me and started undressing me. Her dislike for the corset vanished when she unlaced it.

"Do you have any of these at home?" she teased.

"I do. The Kai family is of royal blood." I winked. "We consist of ancient American and Japanese cultures."

"Kimono and Corset."

"Yup. But those are just for decoration." I smiled, slipping into my uniform.

Somehow Haruhi had managed to change while I was changing without me noticing. I didn't bother trying to piece the situation together and grabbed my bag.

"Ready?" I yawned again.

"Yup."

I yanked my phone out and texted my driver to get some groceries for me before picking us up.

Reply: **Yes'm.**

"Who are you texting?"

I kissed Haruhi on the forehead and walked out of the changing room. "My driver."

"About?"

"Picking up some groceries for us."

She frowned and held the door open for me. "Bye you guys!" she waved before closing the door behind us. "Is that why you were starving yourself today? Because I forgot to restock up on food?"

"No. The reason behind my actions aren't anything you should be worried over."

Haruhi's mood went downhill from there. "Ok."

I shrugged at the tension and walked down the stairs. My eyes landed on Mali and Mahi.** Ugh.**

I stopped walking when their eyes landed on me.

"Hey Kai!" Mahi shouted waving at me. My stomach became nauseous and I instantly regretted eating.

Mali walked up the stairs and glanced at Haruhi, who was standing behind me nervously. "Scum. Hello."

I slid in front of Mali and squinted at her bitterly. "Do not talk to him."

"Why not? You finally found a toy you didn't want to share? You don't want us to do what you did to Maggie?"

Like I said earlier;** I hate people**.

"Maggie?" Haruhi asked. "Who's that?"

"The third blonde of the clic. She's also the leader of these toadies." I muttered.

"Yeah and Miss Emo here did somethin to her."

"She transferred schools."

"Yeah after you finished beating her to a bloody pulp." Mali scoffed.

I paled at her comment. _Terror only made terror._ "Good day." I dismissed myself and pulled Haruhi down the stairs with me. The blonde girls watched us leave.

"La-"

"Don't talk, just get in the limo." I sighed.

She jumped into the limo and we arrived to her house. My driver carried the groceries into the house and waved goodbye after I paid him.

I closed the door and walked into the kitchen. "It looks like it might rain soon." I murmured, while putting stuff away and preparing dinner.

**Bam**. My eyes flashed to the fist on the counter in shock. "You mind telling me about today?"

"No."

Haruhi growled at my defiance."You said later and now is later."

"It isn't important. That was the past. It doesn't concern you. I don't need such memories being pulled back into my sullen mind."

"I need you to tell me... otherwise I don't know why we're dating if you won't talk to me your problems."

My eyes watered at her statements. _If you won't talk to me your problems. I don't know why we're dating._ "Maybe because you love me... and I love you too?" I said, holding in tears. Haruhi was silent to my broken voice. My eyes landed on the knife in my hand that hovered over the carrot on the cutting board. "And if that isn't a good enough reason to of why we are dating... I don't know why I'm still here."

"Are you suggesting on leaving?"

**CHOP.** "I dunno Haru-chan. Do you want me to leave? I don't like being interrogated over painful memories, and if you knew better you'd wait until I told you myself."** CHOP. CHOP. CHOP.**

Haruhi flinched as I took my anger out on the carrot. "I don't want you to leave." **CHOP.** "I want you to be more OPEN TO ME!" **CHOP.**

My eyes flickered up at her raised tone. **CHOP.** "I thought I was pretty open the other night." **CHOP. CHOP. CHOP.**

Haruhi thought back to the night I ran to her house and spilled out all of my troubles to her and later on gave myself to her. "Well why can't you be open again?!"

**CHOP. CHOP. CHOP.** I grabbed another carrot and ignored her. **CHOP. CHOP. CHOP. CHOP.**

"Could you at least answer me?"

I stopped cutting the carrots and put the knife down. "Those girls; their names are Mali and Mahi. They're terrible people, who do terrible things. Once upon a time, I was a new kid and they tormented me. They'd beat me up, and steal my food, and call me names, and spread rumors, and just a bunch of bullshit... just so they could destroy me. They always teased me about being an orphan, and since I was always alone the only way I could vent was by cutting myself. I tried to bruise myself or anything... just anything to make the pain on the inside feel much better compared to the pain on the outside." Tears spilled down my eyes as I told Haruhi everything I didn't want her to know. She needed to know though. "Eventually they found out that I injured myself and everyone started to call me Emo. It only made things worst for me, and I hated myself. At one point I was so distraught that I had to get therapy and take meds so that I wasn't as disheveled." For some odd reason I was sobbing now and it felt good. "So then when I came back, I was different. I didn't care about anyone except for my friends and that's what drove Maggie insane, other than guilt itself, and sent her to another school. We had got into a physical fight on her last day at Ouran, and after that no one dared to cross me. Everyone thought I had committed suicide or something, and I hadn't. I would never-"

I glanced up to Haruhi with blurry eyes and noticed that she was completely emotionless. Wiping away my tears, I sniffed, and stared at her. "I'm sorry you had to tell me this."

"They are nonexistent to me."

"I know. Please don't play seme in public.

I washed my hands in the sink and ignored her again.

"Lavender."

I glanced up at her with puffy eyes.

"You're the Uke, okay?"

"Only with you." I smiled faintly at her and started cooking again. She nodded and walked upstairs, leaving me to create a delicious meal in peace.

Our whole conversation was disturbing. Next time I won't tell her things so easily. I bit my lips while I cooked some stew. If I can. **She's a tricky Seme.** _Ahahaha._** Tricky.**

Yawning I covered the pot and put the stove on low. Potatoes, carrots, celery, cubed beef, assorted beans, herbs and many seasoning stewed happily as I walked away.

I walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch in exhaustion, after setting my alarm on my watch.


	8. Chapter 8

I was staring at my reflection.

_Hello._

I smiled at my reflection, but it simply stared back.

**_Hi._**

_Do you like my scars?_

**_I have them too. I don't like them... but I'm okay with them._**

My reflection smiled and a hammer appeared in front of me.

_I like them. They show our pain._

**_Our?_**

_We are the same people. Except that they broke me._

**_They?_**

_The blondes. Remember?_

The pain and memories came swarming back, and I watched the mirror shatter. The glass sliced up my skin, shards got stuck, and each cry that fell from my lips were answered by a splash of my blood.

**_I remember that day perfectly_**.

I laid on the bathroom floor covered in broken glass from the mirrors, unconscious next to the sink. A red liquid spilled across the black and white tile.

_**I hate people.**_

Haruhi walked into the bathroom and pulled me out of my pool of crimson. **I'll be your light when things seem dark.**

I became teary at her words and sobbed into her chest.

I sat up on the couch to the sound of my watch beeping and quickly turned off the stove. I stirred the stew and smiled at the perfection I had created.

_That nightmare... I remember when that happened. _

_I remember the pain perfectly. _

_I remember my screams and my cries._

I shivered at the thought and crumpled to the floor weakly.

_**But Haruhi made it all better**._

"That felt good." I sniffed. "Haruhi makes everything much better, regardless of how terrifying things appear." I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just looking for a contact I dropped." I said quickly, getting up off of the ground.

"You don't wear contacts..." she frowned.

"Dinner is ready." I changed the subject and quickly washed my hands.

Haruhi sighed before she dropped the subject and took a different approach. "Were you sleeping?"

"Was."

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah. Now let's eat."

The brunette pulled me in for a hug before kissing away all of my worries. It was such a passionate kiss I went blank, so blank that I couldn't remember how to breathe, blink, or speak. She pulled away and started dishing herself up.

"Lavender... I won't force you to talk, but I just want you to know that I want to know everything about you. Your worries, what angers you, what your feeling, and all of that. I won't always be able to figure things out."

I remembered how to do the 3 essentials of life again and started dishing myself up as well. "Okay."

We sat down on the couch and started eating.

_Maybe I should tell her?_ **No!** **That's what she wants.** _I gotta be able to communicate in a relationship._ **No!**_ She's not stupid. She knows that it's about the blondes and I._** Just tell her, geez.** _Okay...uh... here I go. _**Do it already!**_ FINE_.

"The nightmare was about the time I went to the hospital because of them." I said shyly.

Haruhi looked at me curiously. "Were you in a hospital or heading to a hospital?"

"The ambulance was coming to get me."

"Huh?"

"I nearly died because of the amount of blood I lost and I had a lot of glass in me from getting smashed into a few mirrors."

I stopped eating and out the bowl on the coffee table. "Every time I see those girls or even think of them my appetite shreds."

Haruhi put her bowl down as well and kissed me again. "I love you." she mumbled into my neck, before biting my bottom lip gently. I reddened at her actions and hugged her.

"I love you too."

"Let's change the subject and mood of the evening."

"I'm not doing **it** today."

"Who said we were doing anything in that mind set?"

"You've been implying all day with all of the spontaneous kisses."

She laughed at my accusation and snuggled into my chest sleepily. "It did cross my mind a few times."

"Uh-huh."

"But I'm not really feeling it right now."

"Do you have anything to study for?"

"No."

I yawned and wrapped my legs around her waist. "Hmmm."

"You're sleepy?"

"Yea... I was wondering if you could carry me upstairs?"

"Sure thing, Laves."

"Laves?"

"You're name is long."

I was going to say something perverted but closed my mouth. "Oh."

"I feel like you were going to say something else."

"No. I wasn't."

"Oh okay."

I pulled myself closer to her and purred. "I mean what was I going to say? Long like you fingers or tongue?"

"Either one would work fine."

I snickered at her. "Carry me up the stairs prince!"

"Yes Dragon!"She got up and carried me up the stairs. "You know I've been wondering... when are you going to carry me places?"

"As soon as you label me as the Seme."

"Ahahahaha I guess I'll carry you forever."

"You know, I thought I weighed more... but you're making me feel feathery light."

"That's because you are."

She walked into our room and threw me on the bed.

I laid on the bed sprawled out. "I've given you my all..." I pouted.

"Well actually, you're still a virgin... all I did was tease you. We didn't actually do anything."

"Oh. So is that why you've been extra kissy?"

"Yes and no. I want your moment to be special. I don't want it to be pop and a go. I want it to be something spontaneous and sensual."

"Like what?"

Haruhi laid down next to me and thought. "What's your number one fantasy?"

"Ummm. That's a bit personal."

"Aww come on I'll tell you mine!"

"Okay, do tell."

"Fine. I've always had a soft spot for chocolate, so I wanted to play with my partner in a indoor chocolate pool, after being cleaned and pampered."

A montage floated into my head.

_Haruhi was floating in the silky pool of chocolate. I sat on a white chocolate floatie with a bikini made out of whipped cream, while floating around her._

_"Ah Lavender." she purred, yanking me into the warm chocolate. I shrieked at the sudden action and clutched onto her nervously._

_"Haruhi! Oh my goodness! You got chocolate all over me!"_

_She rolled her eyes and started licking it off of my skin. "I think you look delicious like this." She sunk her teeth into my shoulder and fondled my chest with her left hand. I mewed happily at how hands-on she was getting._

_"Lavender."_

_"Yes." I moaned, biting my thumb._

_"Lavender!_

My montage vanished and reality appeared. "Huh?"

"You're biting yourself."

I released my hand from my mouth and blushed. "**Oh**. Thanks."

"Welcome. So what's your fantasy?"

"Well I've always wanted to do it publicly without a care, and have people walking away or staring. I kinda want to do it at school in the girls bathroom or in the rose garden or somewhere... but it has to be snowing if we do it outside."

Haruhi was scarlet at my fantasy. "Public? Why?"

"Well it would be exciting and different. I thought you'd be up for it."

"Sure, but public sex can be a bit bold. Maybe something simpler like a janitors closet, girl's bathroom, or even at the host club?"

I shrugged. "Stay spontaneous Seme."

"Alliteration." she pointed out.

"Ahahaha, school."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tuesday**_

Today was club day, so I was pretty much a hostess today.

I was in the changing room again getting into my white queen costume. I left my nails black, just for effect.

My outfit was pretty simple but very constricting today. I had a white corset on and white fishnet stockings that connected to my black underwear. It looked a bit lingerie-ish so I slipped on a pair of white shorts before putting on the short poofy white dress, that had one sleeve that had a braid of silk that went around my arm a few times, but was stitched onto a piece of thin lace, so that it seemed sleeve-like. White roses cascaded down my ebony waterfall frenchbraid thanks to about 50 hairpins, and my bangs were decorated with a few white rose petals. Reaching into the box I pulled out a belt that had the brightest white roses in history, connected to each other, forming the humble: **belt**. I hooked the roses around my waist and smiled.

_Oh make up._

I put on some diamond white eyeliner and exaggerated it with black mascara. And just for more face drama I put on some espresso shaded eyeshadow onto of some faded cream eyeshadow. _Do I lipstick?_

**YES!**

_But-_

**YES!**

I reached into the box and pulled out the liquid lip stain. _Dark Raspberry... hmm._ Smiling, I put some on.

"**ARE YOU DONE YET WOMAN!**" Hikaru screeched.

"**HEY DON'T YELL AT MY GIRLFRIEND!**"

I smirked at my reflection and turned around.

I glanced at my shoes and sighed. _Why am I wearing white stilettos?_ **Because you're a queen.**

I folded up my clothes and put it next to the box that once held my costume.

"**ALMOST! I'M JUST FIGURING OUT HOW I CAN LOOK WHITE EVEN THOUGH MY SKIN IS CLEARLY BROWN.**" I shouted.

I heard snickers from the other side of the curtains and then Hikaru bursted through them. "**LOOK HERE YOU LITTLE**\- whoa~."

I had just finished putting on my heels. "Just whoa?"

"Ummm. Kaoru!"

His twin came in and collapsed to the floor. "Your highness... you are quite stunning today, but as always you truly are kawaii."

The curtains flew open and my roses fluttered in the gust of air, probably making me appear more lost than found.

Tamaki's rant turned into a compliment."**WHA**\- WOW."

"Is this cute?" I blinked staring down at my shoes nervously.

Renge stood behind Kyoya with a haunting glare. "**DON'T ASK SOMETHING YOU KNOW YOU ARE! WHY DON'T YOU ASK IF YOUR SEXY OR SOMETHING?! WE CAN ALL CLEARLY SAY NO TO THAT!**"

"Tell that to my 'friend'." Hikaru gulped, crawling across the floor towards the bathroom.

"Mine too." Kaoru whimpered.

"**WHEN I APPEARED YOU JACKASSES DID NOTHING!**" Renge snapped, stumping them into the floor. "**YOU SAID I LOOKED LIKE A BALL OF RED AND BLACK LICORICE IN A HOUSE OF CARDS!**"

I giggled at her jealousy. "You look cute too Renge."

She turned around and blushed at my compliment. "**I DON'T WANT YOUR COMPLIMENTS!**"

"Ok." I smiled innocently.

**The theme today was:**

_Alex in Wonderland._

I mean we couldn't traumatize girls with the idea of Haruhi being a girl so she had to remain a male for the time being. Currently she was changing into her suit.

I panicked when I saw Honey, who was running towards me with open arms.

"Ehehehe. KAWWWWWAAAIII!"

"Nope." I sidestepped him and he crashed into the table behind me.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I sweat dropped and shuffled away from his sobbing form, only to be carried back to my senpai by Mori.

He grunted at my struggling and placed me on the ground next to him. Honey looked up at me with huge puffy eyes, while tears ran down his face. I paled at the nasty bruise forming on his forehead.

"I'm sorry senpai." I pouted, carefully placing a cool finger on the bluish knot.

"Why did Lavi-chan move?" he whimpered.

"I didn't want you to get a stain on my pure white outfit."

He sniffled and cuddled into my arms. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"I forgive you, but now I'm going to make Haruhi mad at you." he whispered in my ear.

"Uh- how?"

He bounced up in my arms and pulled me in for kiss. **Connection of the lips.** I went blank for a few seconds and then started freaking out from the foreign contact. Honey was really strong so pushing him away was quite exhausting.

Haruhi came out of her changing room dressed up as the male version of Alice.

I flicked Honey on the forehead and he pulled away with a sharp yelp.

"**WHAT WAS THAT!**" I squeaked with large eyes.

"As far as I was concerned you seemed to have enjoyed that." he smirked before skipping away.

**Demon child.**

My attention came back to the now glowering Haruhi. I probably was as white as snow white when she walked away without saying a word.

I looked at Mori for assistance, and he shrugged. "Time to put your love for her and her love for you to the test."

"**WHHHHYYYYY?!**" I shrieked.

"Calm down." Kyoya sighed. "You guys won't break up. You two are an official couple of true love. It's not like she's going to kick you out of the house or anything."

"Let's not give her any ideas." Haruhi walked past me again, ignoring me."And I think she hates me now." I pouted.

"Well-"

"WELCOME MY WONDERFUL GUEST TO THE HOST CLUB~"

The roses fell around us making me sneeze.

"NYAAAAAAAAH DRAGON IS NOW THE WHITE QUEEN! KAWAII!" they shrieked, bustling through the doors.

"HI HI!" a girl shrieked happily.

Two certain blondes appeared and walked to Haruhi's table, making me even more sick to the stomach.

They were talking and I started serving tea, earning squeals. Tamaki shoved me at the table I had been avoiding and disappeared. "KYAHHHH!"

Haruhi caught me before I could hit the table, moved my titled form away from the table, and released me. "Umph." I grunted, hitting the floor. Once again she ignored me, and I was left to pick myself up and dust myself off.

"Ohhh nice panties White Queen." Mali snorted. "You know Haruhi... I think you should do what I suggested you earlier."

"I'm wearing shorts you-"

Haruhi growled. "I might do that later. Can you stop checking out my girlfriend?"

"Hmmm. Have you even touched her yet?"

I growled at their discussion and pulled my dress down.

"Well of course I have."

"Where are her marks?"

"I don't like leaving marks."

"Boys are too gentle nowadays." Mahi pouted, siping at her cup of tea.

"And when they're too rough girls get upset." Haruhi murmured stirring her tea. I leaned against her leg lazily. "_**Girls are queens.**_ I believe they should be treated like one, and if they want something else they'll ask for it."

She stroked my cheek, and lifted my chin with a jerk. We stared at each other for a few seconds, before she released me and stared back at her guests.

"Hmmm. But some girls like to see the fire in their man." Mali smirked, jabbing Haruhi in the hand with her cake fork.

Haruhi yanked her hand away and stood up. "Thanks for visiting. I'm leaving early today so... You can go to another host."

The two girls rose up. "No. Stay. We will go." they smiled in sync. "We will return in 48 hours for your answer on the question. But until then, farewell."

They left and I appeared in one of their chairs. "What question?"

Haruhi stared at me with halflidded eyes. "Don't worry."

"Wish I couldn't." I frowned and laid my head down on the table.

"Do you love me?"

I gaped at her question. "Yes."

"No hesitations or second thoughts?"

"None, why? Is this about what happened between Honey and I earlier?"

She ignored my question and headed to the backroom. **UGGGGGHHHHHH! TOO MUCH DRAMA!** A few girls sat down next to me.

"Your highness?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why are your nails black?"

"I left my nails that shade to remind everyone that there are shadows in the light."

The girls squealed in delight and giggled. "That was so romantic!"

An arrow flashed over my head.

**Only brown-skinned person in school.**

_Talk about being a shadow in a sea of light._

Haruhi came out moments later with a tray of cake and dragged me away from the crowd of squealing girls.

"Haru-"

She leaned next to my ear and growled."**You are mine.** Do not forget that."

**WWHHHOOOOAAAA!** _Big-slap-in-the-face A.K.A possessive dominance._ **How unexpected.**

I stared up at her innocently. "I won't. I was simply talking to them."

She huffed and strode away. I glanced at her retreating form before heading to the backroom. "I can't believe how oblivious everyone is acting towards the tension in the room." I groaned, and grabbed a cup of tea.

The door locked behind me. I spun around and faced Haruhi.

My mouth opened slowly, but I wasn't sure of what I was going to say. Her glare did not lighten the mood any. "You're mad." I concluded.

"Yes. One of my friends kissed my girlfriend, and I'm pissed." she exhaled and stepped towards me, running her hands through her hair anxiously. "Not necessarily with you, of course; I'm more with Honey."

Placing the cup on the counter, I stepped closer to her. "So we're good?"

"Well-"

"Well what?"

"You won't let me fulfill my role."

"Role?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Do I?"

She groaned at my 'stupidity' and kissed me.

My natural instinct told me to wrap my arms around her waist, but as a consequence I was shoved into a wall.

"Ouch."

"Stop being like that!"

I paled at her rush of rage."I can't prevent myself from appearing intimidating and dominant. My persona and conscience uses masculinity as a defense mechanism; a shield, if you will."

"A shield from what?"

"My nightmares, my enemies- **EVERYTHING!**"

Haruhi stared at the floor in frustration. "**Well why can't you let me be you shield?**"

My eyes were saucers. I undid the buckles of my heels and stepped on the floor, so that I was officially three inches shorter than my girlfriend. "Is this better?" I murmured, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Slightly." she frowned, wrapping her arms around my waist,

I sighed and closed my eyes, inching up on her by standing up on my tippy-toes. "Just kiss me already."

Haruhi obeyed my wish. It was quite an unpleasant kiss. We were both stiff, and I felt uncomfortable giving all of my fierceness away. "That was miserable." she complained. "Give me all of your dominance, and let me... please-"

As awkward as I felt looking up at Haruhi, I pulled her towards me and relaxed. "Here's my shield." I whimpered into her chest.

Smirking, she lifted my chin again. "You're eyes are large."

I frowned at her tease. "Shut up."

"Ah, Ah, Ah. You can't say that anymore."

I glowered at her. "You may have taken my shield but I still have a sword."

The brunette showered me in kisses, before pulling me in for a blood-flow-stopping hug. "I know."

"So we're cool?"

"Well I'm taking you shopping somewhere later... so I _suppose_ we are on good terms."

I batted my eyes and arched into her. "_You suppose_?"

Haruhi dragged a finger down my throat, down into my dress, until it was pressing firmly into the flesh over my pounding heart. "We are **very** cool." she winked before lifting up her finger, revealing a red mark. I could still feel her finger on my skin.

"Good."

We strode out of the backroom and entered a guests-free room.

"Were you two doing 'it' in the backroom?!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and nodded a yes to Tamaki. My screams of no were silenced with her hand, as she dragged me out of the room and to our limo, while carrying our stuff.

All I heard while I was being dragged down the stairs was: "**NOOOOOO! NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

She threw me into the vehicle with our uniforms and bags, and hopped in.

"Are we honestly leaving school early?" I gaped. She ignored me and handed the driver an index card. "Why'd you lie to Tamaki-senpai?"

"..." She grabbed her bag and started digging in it. Sighing I leaned against the window and stared at the blurry nature.

_Are we cool?_ _Maybe she wanted to see how I'd react if she lied about something as private as that? Our relationship feels strained._

I started humming a song as time passed. It sounded a bit off at first and then the notes fell in place.

_Talkin away_

_I don't know how I'm - I'm to say it_

_I'll say it anyway_

_Today isn't my day to find you_

_Shyin away_

_I'll be comin for your love okay_

_One day when the light is glowing_

_I'll be in my castle golden_

_But until the gates are open_

_I just wanna feel this moment!_

"What are you humming?"

My song fell apart in my head before I could hum '_In a day or two~_' and the catchy beat that everyone knows. "Um it's just a little something..."

She stared at me and I hummed the last part of my little masterpiece.

_Whoa whoa whoaaaaaaaaa_

_I'll be gone... in a day or-_

_Whoa whoa whoaaaaaaaaa_

_twooooooooooooooooooo_

_**FEEL. THIS. MOM-ENT.**_

***hums the chorus beat***

"A little something?"

"Yeah... nothing serious, just fun."

Haruhi started humming the song and I started humming the notes in another octave, creating harmony.

The car stopped and we both got out.

I stared up at the store in awe. **Japan Pink.**

"Isn't this a 'playgirl' store?"

"Yeah." Haruhi smiled, dragging me towards the building.

"But we still have our costumes on! What about-"

She picked me up bridal style and carried me inside through the automatic doors.

"Hello! Welcome to Japan Pink! My name is Cherri, how may I help you today?"

"We're just looking." Haruhi smiled. The girl reddened and nodded.

"Ok. Just let me know if you need anything."

I appeared doll-like in Haruhi's arms. People stared and oogled at us as we went up down each isle. Our costumes appeared wacky enough to be Alice in Wonderland wack, but still gave off that Nutcracker christmassy feel, so people felt even more obliged to stare.

I huffed miserably in her arms as she walked down another isle.

"What are we looking for? All I see is clothing the color of Valentine's day."

"Valentine's day?"

"It's an American thing... I guess."

"Hmmm. Anyways... cute stuff for you."

My cheeks ignited at her words. "F-For me? What? This place doesn't have my taste in clothing... and this place is expensive!" I reddened. "You don't need to-"

"Yes for you. I want an idea of what I'm looking for, but sadly I can't picture any of this clothing on you... could you try some on?"

"Could I? Erm-" Those brown eyes shredded all other emotions. _Why did I give my shield away?_ "Alright. Only three things. It's hard getting dressed up like the white queen."

"Good. Three was all I needed." she grabbed three things and pushed me to a dressing stall. "Go try it on."

I went into the stall and stripped down to my undergarments. I looked at what she handed me. A hot pink, frilly, ruffled lace bra with a matching thong. My face burned at the idea of Haruhi seeing me in this. _How scary._ It's so revealing yet so innocent that I don't even think I can rock this.

**Sigh.** I shrugged and put them on over my own underclothes. Unlocking the door, I peeked around the corner to see if Haruhi was there. She was texting someone on her phone.

"Haru-chan." I chirped. She looked up and approached me curiously. "Ummm. Why am I wearing this?" I asked, opening the door only wide enough for her to see. Ignoring me again, she began to examine me, occasionally poking or squeezing me. "Do you like this?"

"Is it comfortable?"

I stretched and bent over. "Yeah..." Haruhi dragged a finger in-between my legs slowly and walked out.

"Next."

I closed the door quickly. She just- while I was-** HUH?** I sat down on the little bench and tried to block out the sudden rush of excitement. It's kinda hard fighting a sea of emotion when you give away your shield.

After calming down my arousal I took of the clothes and picked up something else. My jaw dropped at the sleeping attire. It was technically a one piece bathing suit that had magically evolved into a pajama. I slipped on and swooned at how good it fit me, unlike that bra and thong. The one piece silk pajama was frosting pink with rips and tears all over it. Fitting yet very revealing. I was basically wearing a scrap of clothing.

Opening the door, Haruhi came in again to check me out. "Haruhi... this shows too much." I whined, covering up where my flashing nipples would be with my hands and squeezed my legs shut to hide 'there'.

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yess..." I paled. She stepped into the stall and closed the door behind her. "Wh-"

Her lips were glued to mine and eventually I was pinned to the mirror. I pulled away and whined.

"N-no."

"I thought you wanted it public."

I was officially scarlet. "Uh-"

She placed her knee between my legs and tilted me back. "You're mine, and today I will show you what happens when your mine."

_Wham._ **S-**and-**M-**er. **How unexpected.** I guess once you see your girlfriend getting kissed by your best friend the whole table of romance automatically turns into a torture chamber. "Mine?" I repeated, slowly. I pushed her back and cocked an eyebrow. "Did I miss something?"

"Yup." Haruhi dropped her pants and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"**WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?**" I screeched at the giant toy she had strapped on.

"You mean these 20 inches of pure joy?" she smirked darkly, stroking the long and thick black toy. "With the circumference of 5, just in case you were wondering."

My mouth was dry and as of now I couldn't even talk. It was all too much. I exhaled and looked into her eyes. I could feel the love radiating off of her, but overall I could see how uneasy she was. _No... let's not kill the mood._ "That sounds like it's going to be painful." I said, chewing on my bottom lip.

_Just now, I had just either killed the mood or made it even more romantic._

"I assure you that it won't hurt and if it does I'll stop." she smiled, pushing me up on the bench so that her face was in between my legs. I yelped at the weird feeling of her hot breath heating up my insides. "Am I allowed to eat out the white queen?"

"Why yes Alice you are allowed." I smiled softly.

"Well can you remove the one piece?"

I flung it into the basket, and glanced down at her shyly.

At first she just started jabbing her tongue into me through my underwear.

"Haruhi." I growled, tightening my grip on the bench.

"My name is Alice." she winked. "And you haven't even soaked your underwear yet." she purred, planting kisses all over my inner thigh. I squirmed as a weird heat filled my stomach. "Not wet enough, your highness." she started stroking my folds again randomly rubbing me.

"Har- Alice... stop. Pl-Please." my eyes were teary from how much pleasure I was feeling. The fire within my body scorched and arroused me terribly. I didn't want to feel like this in such a place, but 'Alice' kept pulling me back into Wonderland.

"Hnmm. Wet enough." Smirking she removed my panty slowly, using only her tongue.

"Haruhi..." I groaned.

"Alice."

"Alice... I-I can't... I can't do this."

"Huh?"

"I can't have sex with you."

Haruhi deadpanned at my '**nuke**' of a sentence that had just killed the mood. "Once I put these pants on I will never touch you again." she hissed coldly.

I grabbed her hand and whined. "Don't be upset. Please. Haruhi-"

"No. I'm not upset. Just get dressed."

**We are no longer cool.** _Wahhhhhhh_.

"Haruhi." I growled, pulling her towards me. "Stop being so cold to me."

She threw my clothes in my face and started getting dressed. Frowning I latched onto her leg.

"Let go."

"No!"

"Lavender. Let. Go."

"Stop talking to me like that."

Her eyes were now swords, as they scanned my body. "Now." I released her leg as she said 'Now.'. "I'll wait for you in the car." she muttered and left the dressing room. **Haruhi!** _I want you, but I don't want you like this. I miss the old you. I want my shield back._

I began to cry as I got dressed, messing up my make up. My tears were white as they fell down my soft brown skin.

**Thank you white eyeliner.**

Rubbing my eyes I glanced into the basket. Haruhi said she only wanted me to try on three things. I only tried on two. A small smile appeared as my eyes landed on the article of clothing that I hadn't tried on.

**BINGO.**

**Haruhi's POV.**

I sat in the limo waiting impatiently. I was upset, hurt, sad, and lost. _Why did she turn me down... was it too much?_ _too fast?_ _Should I have done things differently?_ I heard her start crying before I had left the dressing area and headed out to the main store area._ Maybe she was scared._

I hopped into the car and growled.

**Oh I'm terrible.** The guilt was shredding me apart with each thought.

**Click**.

**Woop**.

**Slam**.

My eyes landed on the Queen of White next to me. She seemed tense and nervous as she shifted in her seat. I should say something. _Like what?_ **I'm sorry for nearly making love with you?** _Ermmm I'm clearly unapologetic on that._

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I just couldn't... My first time... I want it to be private... and special. I've always thought about it after our discussion yesterday..."

My eyes gazed at into hers. _Who's gonna crack first?_

A tear raced down my cheek until it fell onto my shirt.

**Me.**

"I'm sorry for being cold... it's just I want to be in control. I want to be the lover of your dreams. It's so unfair how dominant you naturally are."

She reddened at my apology. "Well you're in control now. I won't go back to being a bitter shadow who's always in control, because I gave you my shield. You're my shield now, so I don't expect you to be exactly the same... but your cold attitude around me will no longer be acceptable, are we clear?"

I nodded at her and looked out the window. Ignoring her for the rest of the ride was easy. When the limo had stopped we both grabbed out things and walked into the house silently.

She headed to the kitchen and I headed up stairs. Pulling out my phone I started texting the twins about the designs of lingerie and stuff I needed made for Lavender.

**Hikaru:** Did you sketch out the designs and color them?

**Me:** I've done a few. I'll show em

to yah tomorrow.

**Kaoru:** Okay.

Sighing I laid on my bed and ran my thoughts over today. The blondes were a bit right. I really do need to step up to my plate, and fulfill my role or else someone else will.

After I saw Honey kissing Laves my whole train of thought on waiting longer before officially claiming her had officially blown up. I felt moody and territorial. She was mine and I felt like people liked testing me. If he hadn't kissed her I wouldn't have realized how everyone else was looking at her.

And I only have **48** hours to respond on the question.

_Is Lavender truly mine and truly in love with me?_

**I-I don't know.**

_**Anymore.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Wednesday**_

**Haruhi POV**

I had woken up and felt around on the bed next me. **Crumple**. My eyes flashed open to see a letter written in cursive.

_I slept on the couch last night and left early this morning. I'll see you at school. My driver will pick you on our usual time. I also cooked you breakfast and packed your lunch. So have a good morning!_

_**Luv Yah,**_

**-Lavender**

_**Oh**. **No**. She's mad, she doesn't love me anymore, oh no! I can't help but assume the worst. She's planning on leaving me. I-I can't handle being alone._

My dad's new job provides me with a lot of money, so that I can do more, but being alone makes me scared.

_Sh-She can't leave._

My eyes watered at the thought of her leaving.

**LAVENDER POV**

I walked around the school without a clue of what I wanted to do. I just kinda came just get some space and time to think. ** There was tension.** Very serious tension. You know, between Haruhi and I.

Our relationship was easy and calm, and I guess yesterday was just too much for us. Maybe we shouldn't date anymore, but if Haruhi figured out that I felt that way... I can't even picture her reaction. _Maybe I shouldn't have left a letter?_

**No. I did the right thing.**

Sighing I walked into my class and shut my thoughts out. I don't want to be around her today. I just need some thinking time. Maybe if I leave school early I can pack my stuff up and escape to my home.

"Hello whore. We heard about you cheating on Haruhi yesterday." Mali snickered, plopping down in the desk in front of me.

"Not today Mali."

She frowned and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. Don't be like that."

"Turn around." I growled at her and she shrugged.

"If you insist."

I started taking notes as the teacher talked.

Time flew and eventually the bell rung. I sped out of class and ran to the office so that I could get a head start on my plan.

I crashed into a certain someone during my sprint.

"**OUCH!**"

I glanced up to see Honey rubbing his back miserably. "Watch it!"

"So sorry senpai." I groaned, rubbing my arm.

Honey stared down at me in shock. "Ah! Lavi-chan!"

I stared up at him innocently. "Hmm?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the nurse."

"Oh why?"

"I was feeling ill."

He raised an eyebrow and pulled me off the ground. "I can walk you there... If you want."

"No. Thank you though."

_I can't believe he's acting like he didn't just fuck everything up._

He nodded and watched me walk away quickly.

I texted my driver and scurried out of the school.

"Lavender!"

I froze in place as I approached my waiting limo. Craning my neck slowly I noticed Haruhi, running towards me.

**I can't talk to her now.**

_I need more time. More time to think.  
_

Squeaking I hopped into the limo and started screaming at my driver to go. "**GOOOOOOOOO! GO. GO. GO. GOOOO!**" I panicked, and my driver slammed his foot on to the gas; zooming off of school property, leaving my girlfriend in a cloud of exhaust.

We appeared at her house and my driver turned to face me. "Lady Kai... It may not be any of my business... but Lady Fuijoka seemed very upset this morning and you just had me leave her gaping on the sidewalk. What is going on?"

"I'm returning home Lynor."

He nodded. "Do you need my help gathering your stuff?"

"Well I packed it this morning and last night... I wasn't sure if I was really ready to leave... but I think I am."

"So I'll just carry it to the limo then?"

"Yeah... It's behind those rose bushes."

Lynor got out of the limo to retrieve my suitcases and bags and placed them in the trunk. "Are you sure you want to leave Lady Fuijoka?"

"Yes. Let's go."

He hopped into the limo and drove me to my mansion. _How long had I been away? Almost a week. Saturday. Sunday. Monday. Tuesday. Wednesday._

**Two days short.**

My eyes watered at the thought Haruhi coming home to an empty house. _How would she get home? What about her dinner? She'll probably cry her heart out! She'll most likely hurt herself!_ **Ugh!** _I didn't think anything through. I'm such a selfish person, which is an even better reason for me to stay away from Haruhi. I'm no good for her._

I started crying in the backseat and stared out the window. _At least I'll finally have access to my razor. It's been a hot minute since I've felt that cold piece of metal pierce my skin._

Lynor glanced at me through his mirror silently.

He knew how I was feeling.

"I'll drop Lady Fuijoka home when is school is over."

"Thank you." I whimpered.

A smile played on his lips as he drove. "You are welcome."

The limo rode down my long driveway, that had rows of thorny black rose bushes on both sides leading to the white rose covered silver gates with Kai welded into both gates. Hopping out I dragged my stuff to the gates, pulled my stuff in and waved goodbye.

Besides myself, no else has ever been beyond these gates. Anyone who's crazy enough to climb my thorny gates or get pass my high-skilled guards would regret it after facing me.

I prohibit anyone from entering and that is how it shall be. _Until I change my mind._

I carried my bags inside the dark mansion and placed them on the floor. I clapped my hands twice and every single light in the whole house came on.

"Milkie!" I called out. "Mommy's home!"

"Meow."

A grey striped kitten popped up out of the shadows and trotted towards me.

But I'm not totally alone. I have a kitten and a glass wall holding many fish. _It's just nice having human contact._

Sighing my thoughts trailed back to Haruhi. She'd loved to see this. My home was quite splendid. The whole place was large and spacy, each room was either lavender, wine, black, silver, cumulonimbus, or champagne, with one of the other rooms' color furniture. It was neat, organized; everything was labeled in the fridge, and it all showed my slight mental disorder.

**OCD.**

Not a speck of dust. "AHHH DUST BUNNY!"

I ran to get a broom to dispose of it; with Milkie on my heels.

**A few hours later~**

**Haruhi's POV.**

I walked outside with swollen and puffy eyes. Lavender ran away from me at school and I was destroyed. She seemed so tense and I hadn't seen her in forever... **AND SHE RAN AWAY FROM ME!** I started to cry again until I saw a limo waiting.

I walked up to it and noticed the driver. He got out the car opened the door for me, and handed me a box of tissues. "I'm sorry for leaving you in exhaust, Lady Fuijoka. I was simply following my orders."

I cried even harder and slipped into the car. He got back into the car and turned to face me.

"Tell to what, when you get home I'll give you a few minutes. You know, to decide where you want me to take you, and I'll take you for free."

I smiled while blowing my nose. "Thank you- erm..."

"Lynor."

"Lynor." I sniffed.

Nodding he drove me home. As he pulled up to my house I hopped out and walked inside. Maybe I could talk Lavender into going somewhere with me.

I walked into the house and closed the door behind me. Silence. "Lavender?!"

_Nothing._

"**LAVENDER?!**"

_Nothing again._

I ran upstairs and threw open the closet and 'flipped my lid' at the blank spots that were supposed to be holding her suitcases. Shrieking I threw on some casual close, grabbed a small bag and bolted down the stairs, being sure that everything was in order before slamming and locking my door.

Dashing to the limo, I nearly ripped the car door off. "Lynor, take me to Lavender."

He smiled at me and nodded. "**As you wish.**"


	11. Chapter 11

**Lavender's POV**

I was sitting on the couch wearing some sweats, watching Cinderella on my TV. Milkie was laying on my head snoring, cuddling my messy bun.

_If Haruhi was here, things wouldn't be as boring._

I sighed to myself as Cinderella spun around with her prince charming.

_Too bad I'll never get my prince charming... She'll never find the shoe because I threw it away._

My house phone started ringing.

**_Well that's odd._ **I only get calls from my guards with that phone and they only called when there was an emergency. Shrugging I got up, balancing the kitten on my head, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"My Lady you have a very important visitor."

"Who is it?"

"Lady Fuijoka."

I paled. Lynor that matchmaking 'drive-me-places-almost-like-an-uncle' bastard.

"I'll be out momentarily. Do not open the gates."

"Yes ma'am."

I hung up the phone and groaned. **WHHHHHYYYYYY!** "Milkie what should I do?"

The kitten mewed at me.

"I don't know what to do!" I sighed. "Maybe I should wear something... different."

I marched up the stairs and changed my clothes quickly and dashed out the house. "Milkie go hide!"

"Meow!"

**Haruhi's POV**

So as soon as the limo drove me up the driveway and left, I stormed to the gates. The view was beautiful, but I was too furious and distraught to even care.

"Excuse me mam, you can't be here."

"Get her outside to talk to me **NOW**." I barked, freaking the poor guard out. Naturally I'd be intimidated by his coldblooded appearance and the sharp gaze he was giving me, but right now I didn't give a _you-know-what_.

He disappeared and moments later I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey."

My eyes focused on the beauty sitting behind the gates dressed in rose quartz dress that was decorated with baby pink roses.

"Lavender-"

"-What?! What do you want?" She cut me off with shocking anger.

"I just wanted to know why you left."

"Was it not obvious?"

"..." I stopped talking for second after staring at the pain hidden behind her cold demeanor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you..." I nodded as I dropped my gaze to the floor. "I'll just go... I hope you can forgive me." I turned away to leave but got yanked into the gate.

"**DON'T**-" I turned around to see her move her hand to my arm. As my eyes met her teary dark chocolate irises, her grip hardened. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you... or ran away... or did what I did." she sighed, her brown skin glistened in the sun. "I just needed to get away."

I leaned against the fence. "Let me in."

"No. I have never let anyone in, and I can't- won't start today."

"Can't or won't?" I asked as I wiped away some of her falling tears with my thumb.

"I-I won't..." I could tell she was starting to break at this point as she started to back away.

"Lavender please." I begged, tears rolled down my cheeks.

"NO!" she shouted. "I CAN'T. IF I LET YOU IN... I WON'T EVER LET YOU GO... and I-I know one day you're gonna want to go... and I won't let you... But in the end you'll still be gone." she started breaking down. "**I WILL NEVER LET YOU IN.**"

"**W-Why do you do this to me?** In the beginning we were so close and happy and then now we're just falling apart... I guess it all went wrong after I saw how submissive you appeared when Honey kissed you- and-and I want that... I want to be the only one to make you look like that- and-"

The gates creaked open and I was pulled into a warm embrace. "I didn't know..." she whimpered. "I'll let you in... you're the only one I'll ever let in."

I snuggled into her rosy outfit and cried after kissing her on the cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thursday**

**Lavender's POV**

Yesterday was nothing more than crying, hugging, kissing, and collapsing in my bed.

I turned over in my big champagne colored bed and stared at the sleeping girl. "Welcome home." I whispered.

The brunette shuffled and groaned in her sleep, while turning over to face me. I smiled at her and scooted towards her.

"Haruhi." I whispered warmly. She frowned in her sleep. "Haruhi."

Her eyes opened slightly. "Hmmm?"

"Good morning."

"Gmmm Hmm."

I giggled at her mumbling and pounced on top of her. Her eyes flashed open. "Wake up silly-head!"

She placed one hand firmly on my waist and used her other hand to pull me down for a kiss. "I'm awake now."

"Good, I have so much to show you!"

I yanked her out of the bed and pulled her down the hallway and down the stairs. We approached a large room with a giant window. A golden and bloody orange light shined through and illuminated the room.

"Pretty, huh?" I smiled, pressing my hands against the window. Haruhi stared at the rising sun and nodded.

"It's beautiful."

The silhouettes of the trees and warm lavender sky did make the view beautiful... but a tiny piece of me wanted her to call me beautiful.

I reddened and looked at the floor.

"You okay?" she asked, tilting my chin up slightly.

"Y-yeah!" I shouted instantly. **_How convincing was that?_** "I mean... I'm totally okay!"

"I'm not convinced." she smirked as she stepped forward.

My cheeks grew hotter. "I'm okay...seriously."

She had me pressed against the window. "Well... I want you to be better." she murmured before she pressed her lips against mine. She watched me for a second as I stood there stiffly.

_Sorry for my awkwardness... But... um... God... help me?_

"Meow."

Haruhi pulled away and glanced at me curiously. "You have a cat?"

"I have a **kitten**." I corrected her.

Milkie jumped out of the hall and pounced on Haruhi's foot. "Meow!"

"Eh. What happened to its ear and tail?"

"Well when she was a few weeks old she got attacked by a dog... and well her tail is now only a stub and she has an enormous bite mark on her little ear... that's all that's left of her right ear."

She crouched down and stoked the hyperactive kitten. "What's her name?"

"Milkie."

"Kawaii."

"Thanks."

"Breakfast?"

"Come on." I smirked.

She followed and we headed to the kitchen. Two silver covers hid two steaming meals I had prepared before waking her up.

I lifted them up and revealed the berry crepes that were powdered in confectioners sugar. "Bon apettite."

She sat down and smiled at me. "Oh thank you!"

"Aww. Your welcome."

Sitting down next to her I started eating.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You know, the other day at that at that store."

I stopped eating. She made me so hot that day that I lost my mind... Not that I had initially stated that. It would have been rather absurd of me to let her take me there. No regrets.

I'd rather her have me in a cage at a zoo.

Haruhi frowned at how blank I was. "Maybe I was-"

"What was about to unfold I would have accepted gratefully elsewhere. Maybe like in a garden or even at school in the gym."

"How about pressed against a window?"

"Yeah I'd even do that." I shrugged, drinking a few sips of water. "I wanted you... but... I wasn't ready for that yet. I mean they'd hear me scream and moan..."

She snickered at my innocence and drank some juice. "Cute."

"Cute?"

"Yup. That sentence of worry was cute."

I rolled my eyes and placed the cover over my plate. "You wanna go look at my garden?"

"Sure."

I walked to a nearby closet and yanked out a jade crop top and faded fitting grey overalls. "Pick out something and get dressed." I ordered before disappearing to get dressed.

Moments later I was sitting on the couch lacing up my terra cotta boots.

Haruhi stepped out a room wearing a olive and grey plaid boy shirt with loose ebony overalls. For some odd reason she looked like a boy and I looked truthfully feminine.

I'm usually dressed how and whatever, uncaring of my curves or physical appearance.

But today someone could have literally mistaken us for a hetero instead of a homo couple.

I stared at her black boots and examined her closely. "How handsome."

"Thank you and may I say that you look quite delicious."

I laughed and walked into my backyard. "Give me a piggyback ride and I'll guide you." I demanded.

Ignoring my wish completely she lifted me up bridal style and started walking, following the pale purple cobblestone path. "Sorry princess."

I frowned at her and snuggled into her chest. "Stop talking and just walk."

Birds tweeted and chirped random melodies, the wind breezed around us, the sun beamed on us gently making the trees cast shadows.

After a few minutes Haruhi stopped walking and we both gazed at the giant meadow of wildflowers dancing in the cool breeze.

"Wow."

"Yeah I know."

"How much land do you technically own?"

"Well I own a lot... this is a small fragment. I was the only one left to run my family's large company, so I had to grow up fast. I had to become one with the industry and leave a good mark on the world. That's what my parents would have wanted."

"Isn't it hard running the business?"

"Of course. And since I'm les... I won't even make a heir." I groaned, dragging my hands across my face in frustration.

"And this is where I surprise you."

"How?"

"My dad works in a company where he can make sperm and eggs with DNA samples."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Does it work?"

"Yup."

"Well then there goes one grey hair. Either way I still have too much work to do, and I'm going to be graduating soon."

"You're graduating early?"

"I have to. My company won't make it if I am in school much longer."

"..."

"I'll still be around you and I'll still come to work occasionally at the Host Club... "

"Will we still be dating?"

I stared at her blankly, earning a depressed sigh. "No."

"Oh."

_She sounded upset._

"I was hoping by then that we'd be engaged so we technically wouldn't be dating."

"Engaged?!"

I deadpanned. "YES. Please act like a Seme."

"Sorry." she blushed. "I'm just a bit shocked."

"Uh-huh."

**Haruhi POV.**

_Engaged! **That's huge!** That's like a promise that we'll be something more!_

_I'm so weird. Ugh._

_I feel weird. I've had this strap-on on for a few days now, waiting for the right time to strike. Ooooh I wanted her now... but I wanted it to embarrass her._

_Something like f-king her sore on the stairs at school or pressing her against her giant window and making her strain her vocal chords sounded delightful. I wanted people to walk by and stare at us and wonder 'how long have they been at it?' or 'how deep in is she?' or 'how much can she do to her?'._

_Oh I could do so much. Look at her... Oh I'm soaking my clothes._

Lavender raised an eyebrow at me . "What?"

"Nothing."

"You sure? You're kind of glaring at me."

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Stop. Stop asking."

She hopped out of my arms and pulled me down so that she could kiss me. "I won't stop asking until you tell me."

I kissed her again, and groaned at the heat scorching between my legs. No going back. "Lavender."

"You want me don't you?" she purred, squinting her eyes at me.

"Y-yes."

She giggled and unlatched her jumper and pulled it off, along with her top, revealing white lingerie decorated with velvety roses.

My throat closed on a puff of oxygen at the sight before me. "You got that from Japan Pink..."

"I never got to try it on for you so I bought it and came to the car seconds later."

"..."

"Do you like it?" she stared at me nervously.

"Y-You don't r-realize what y-you've done." I whispered shakily.

She appeared a bit uneasy while I went through a lustful meltdown.

"Uh-"

"Come on... you can't be that scared... you offered it."

"I know... but it's gonna hurt."

"When it hurts kiss me okay."

She nodded. "Will it hurt less?"

"Significantly."

"Okay."

I undid my jumper and exposed the same toy I did last time at Japan Pink.

Grabbing her close I kissed my purple little flower. She was all mine. Lavender was now officially about to become mine. All mine. Mine!

Her mouth tasted sweet just as it always did, and I savored it more this time. What if this was the last time I kissed her? I'd like to remember every single part of her mouth.

Pulling away I pushed her to the ground while coaxing her body in kisses. "Relax." I muttered as I squeezed her chest and licked her navel.

I felt her muscles loosen slightly.

Sighing, I squeezed he shoulders making get exhale in delight. "Okay."

Once I got bored with her chest I slid down to her p- and pressed my tongue against her folds.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Hello."

"Shut up!"

I shoved my tongue inside her slowly and earned another loud greeting. "HHHHHIIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAA!"

"Hello again."

She growled at me and rubbed the scars on my back she had caused last time we had played around.

I clamped my mouth down and twirled my tongue slowly, occasionally exhaling. I felt her shiver and fidget. Backing away, I made long strokes with my tongue.

I leaned back so that I could stare at her and blushed at how dissembled she looked. She appeared so weak and innocent yet I knew that was nothing more than a mere lie.

"I love you." I winked, kissing her softly on her lips. My eyes examined each lovely bruise that I had left on my way down her body. It encouraged me to do more.

"I-I love y-you too." she stuttered, trying to find something to distract herself with so that she didn't moan. I shoved three fingers in her mouth after rubbing myself wet.

"Suck."

Lavender pretty much drowned my fingers in saliva, and all I could think of is her eating me out. Pulling my soaked fingers out I started fingering her with one.

"Ha-Haru-" she wrinkled her nose trying to play things cool.

I inserted another finger. "Scream." I growled, watching her bite her arm in attempt to silence herself.

"I-I don't want my guards... to..." she squeezed her eyes shut as I roughly inserted a third finger. "AHHHHHH! WAIT! UM! HUH? M-MORE!"

I smiled at her as I removed my fingers and rubbed the d-. "If you want more you'll somehow manage to pleasure me while sucking this."

She sat up and crawled towards me and licked my lips. "Okay."

Bending over so that her butt was in the air, she lifted the strap-on, licked me a few times, and released it, making it slap me wetter. "N-No work with this." I squeaked.

Her eyes glazed over as she started living the black toy. She looked like a kid eating a lollipop in front of horny people. The more licks and bites the more excitement fills the air.

I yanked her off of it by her hair, and shoved her back on the ground, ignoring her yelps of pain.

**Lavender's POV**

Haruhi had this crazy, thrilled, and loving gleam in her eyes. I feel like she probably won't let me pleasure her until she's done wearing me out.

Cold fingers shoved my legs apart and opened my folds. Something warm and wet presses against my entrance. Terror can't even explain how I'm feeling.

Wait. Why isn't it in me yet?

I glanced up to see Haruhi examining me worriedly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Please keep your eyes on me. Don't hide of muffle yourself. Just breathe, Scream, and Keep your eyes on me. Ok?"

I nodded, ignoring the traitorous blush that painted the majority of my body a tint of red.

_I was kind of expecting the gentle mood to go down to the initial first pound... Boy was I wrong. It was more of a BAM. Or was it a SLAM? Probably a WHAM. Pam, Spam, Damn... she's in deep._** STOP THINKING!** I screamed in a mix of pain and frustration.

**Wait pain? WHAT!**

My eyes opened to see Haruhi frozen in her position. I kept breathing. Check. My eyes on hers; when did my eyes even close? Check. And oh ummm Scream. I just did that. I think I scared her though. Check.

I tried to relax... but I just couldn't. Somethings are just not possible.

I guess I'll just let her keep going. Nod.

Haruhi cocked an eyebrow at me. "You sure?"

**Nod. Blink. Blink. Blush. TRAITOR!** "D-Did I s-scare you?"

"Well that scream wasn't exactly what I was expecting... It seemed pained and aggravated."

"Sorry." I reddened. My muscles relaxed and she started moving slowly.

Am I supposed to be feeling something? I mean I remember reading those mangas where the two girls were panting and screaming and clawing and releasing and were just taking shit slow. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo fucking slow.

"You are going so slow, Haruhi." I complained. "How boring."

She frowned at my complaint.

"I wonder how it would feel with Honey?" I mocked.

That was probably the rudest thing I had ever said to my lover... and I could tell it pissed her off. Not only did she hate Honey right now; she was basically competing against him even though I clearly only wanted her.

I earned a rough jerk and a hard slam. That actually hurt minus the fact that all of the pleasurable white spots decorating my vision. After a few colorful screams I received similar thrust.

If it hurts kiss me.

I grabbed Haruhi and pulled her in for a kiss. "Hmmmmhhhh." I moaned into the kiss as she dragged her nails into my sides.

Somehow my legs had wrapped themselves around her waist and I started pulling on her hair.

After a few lip-bruising snogs I moaned and bent my knees.

What do people say... Ughh... More? No... "Harder!" I shouted out in pleasure.

She slowed down and slowly withdrew, causing me to whimper and whine from the lack of feeling complete.

"You'll be sore tomorrow..." she warned, playfully.

"I. DON'T. GIVE. A. FU-AHHHHHHHHH!"

She slammed into me making my vision got completely white. "Huh?" she mocked.

"I'm uh-"

"Oh my little Lavender cummed."

I reddened as she glued her mouth to my neck and thrusted even harder again.

My eyes stared at the birds flying away. I could picture police officers knocking at my door asking if I was okay, but I'm sure my guards were quite aware of what was going down in the gardens.

I was getting tired from all of the pleasure.

"Haruhi... I'm tired." I yawned.

Haruhi pulled out of me and removed the toy. "Awww you're no fun." she pouted, licking the toy clean.

I sat up and groaned. "Well what did you want?"

A dark grin appeared on her face and I sweatdropped. **Talk about being scared...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Friday**

Groaning I woke up feeling like I'd been ripped apart. Everything hurt. My legs, my back, my arms, my insides, my butt, my mouth, my head, my- **WHAT PART OF EVERYTHING DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?**

I was on the bed I had woken up on yesterday morning wrapped up in the sheets. _Where the heck is the reason to my pain?_

I scanned the empty spot on my bed and frowned. Hit and run, how unexpected.

I tried to call out to Haruhi but realized my voice was gone. Crap. This sucks. I banged my fist on the headboard in frustration.

"Hey? What's wrong?"

I spun around and saw Haruhi wearing a suit, while leaning against the door. _Sooo handsome... it turns me on._

I opened my mouth forgetting about my current predicament. "..."

I sat there mouthing words like an idiot.

"Aww you lost your voice." she winked, walking over to me. "I sure hope you aren't sore."

I scowled at her silently.

She leaned over and planted a kiss on my bruised lips. "You can stay home today. I have some stuff I need to do at school today."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"I have stuff to do... I missed a lot at school yesterday. You can just text me if you get bored or lonely."

I frowned at her. I didn't want her to go._ Where did she think she was going looking like that?_

"I know you want me to stay but I promise I'll be back. Just stay and rest up." she giggled, kissing me gently on the cheek. "Goodbye, my love."

_Her love?_

Now I was really worried.

_I need to go with her._

I got out of the bed, ignoring the fact that I had absolutely nothing on, and stumbled to the bathroom. Honestly I felt drunk. Soooo drunk.

It was weird. Because I didn't drink at all yesterday... _**I think.**_

I turned on the shower and scrubbed quickly, spraying water everywhere. Turning off the water I slipped out of the bathtub, and tripped on the soggy rug. My face hit the tub and busted my lip.

**UGHHHHH!**

I got up and ran into the room, ignoring the pain. I was completely unaware of my girlfriend watching me hack through my closet, while holding only the corner of my towel; sadly revealing all of what my mother-gave-me to the world outside my not curtained window.

**Ahem.**

I ignored the noise and yanked out my uniform and underclothes. Getting dressed quickly, I managed to fix my hair and put on some make up to cover my blemishes.

I turned to the giant mirror on the wardrobe door. An exhausted girl with stressed brown eyes glared back at me. Her black curls cascaded down in her face, even though it was in such a restricting bun. Her make up was useless in the state she was in. Bruises and swollen lips and red marks and welts! _Geez_. Haruhi was hurting me more than she realized.

Well... the price of feeling good.

I mutely growled at my reflection and turned away. I looked horrendous!

"!"

"Do you really want to come?"

I looked up at Haruhi with watery eyes. I mouthed: 'Look at me?! I can't go out looking like this! I'd never hear the end of this!'

"Do you want to go?"

I nodded.

"Come here... I can fix you up."

I walked towards her. I wish my voice was back!

**At school**

I walked down the hall with my yellow uniform dress on. This one wasn't like the typical uniform dresses though. It was the same shade of yellow. Yea. It went up to just my knees. Yup and this one had 3/4th sleeves that stopped at my elbow. I wore stockings and some matching yellow wedges.

Haruhi had managed to throw my hair into a fashionable high ponytail, and redo my makeup so that my love bites and other love marks didn't look as painful.

I looked gorgeous but felt like crap.

Haruhi had hooked one of her arms through my elbow, so she was technically escorting me to class, and so many people were staring.

**_Oh are they dating?_**

**_Wow Haruhi looks good._**

**_So does Lavender!_**

**_KKKKKAAAAWWWWAAAAAIIIIIII!_**

**_Such an amazing couple._**

I hugged Haruhi's arm and yawned.

"I told you, you'd be sleepy."

I nuzzled my head into her arm and sighed. "Why aren't you sleepy?" I whispered.

"I have more stamina and endurance than you." she smirked. "You wanna go to class or back home?"

"I wanna stay with you." I whined, pulling her closer.

"Okay."

We walked into the clubroom. All of the guys were staring at us.

"Sooo you two were gone for almost two days." Kyoya muttered, adjusting his glasses.

"What were you two up to?"

I yawned and hugged Haruhi's arm closer. "I felt sick."

"Are you any better?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

Haruhi winked at me. "Well her fever went down... and her cold sweat and shivers went away."

My cheeks reddened at her double meaning behind the sentence.

Hikaru and Kaoru raised their eyebrows at us.

"Anyways... what's today's theme?" I asked, before anyone got jazzy with it.

"Ummm. Toys and Dolls." Tamaki beamed.

I frowned as a symbol hovered over my head. 'Doll'

I glanced at Haruhi. 'Toy'

**Crap.**

Before I knew it I was dressed up as a Goth Lolita Doll. I had to wear a half black and half purple wig, with many white skull bows clipped in. Mori airbrushed the playboy bunny on my lower back and a cobweb on my neck with black ink.

Hikaru put make up on me while Mori did his temporary tattoos on me. My lips were black with a tint of indigo, and my eye makeup was dark and heavy. Kaoru laced me into a black and purple multi-layered dress that hovered just above my thighs, occasionally flashing the black thong I was forced to wear.

"This is too much!" I whined, as they put black laced up knee high sneakers on me.

"We aren't even done." Mori muttered, spraying me with black and silver glitter. I coughed at the strong scent of rosy lavender.

"Too much!" I coughed.

Hikaru wrapped spiked bracelets on my wrist and a buckle choker around my neck. "Nope."

I pouted as they placed a violet gloss over my black nail polish.

"Ok. Ok. Fine." Tamaki dragged me out. He looked like a puppet on strings. Kyoya was dressed up as a mime doll, dragging Tamaki away from my pouting form.

"AHHHHHH La-chan looks kawaii!" Honey squealed, hopping towards me wearing his pink bunny costume.

**WHAM**.

A boy appeared in front of me and whacked Honey to the floor.

"Uhhhh. Excuse me-"

My jaw gaped at Haruhi. He- I mean she was wearing a Dracula costume.

I paused and shrugged. "What type of toy-"

Haruhi pressed her fake fangs against my neck before dragging her lips up to my ear. "Lovely cobweb."

Kyoya seemed to be only one watching us. My blush torched my face as she pulled away leaving me to drown in embarrassment.

My face flushed, and I pressed a my hand to the airbrush marking. "..."

"Lavender, are you okay?" Honey asked curiously. My cheeks reddened.

"Y-yeah..."

"You don't look so well... why are you cheeks so red?"

"Uh-"

"Let the guest in, Doll." Kyoya ordered, saving my day from a sorry ass explanation.

Sighing I opened the doors, sneezing my way through the raining roses. "W-Welco- ***sneeze*** to t-the ***sneeze*** HOST CLUBBBCHHH ***sneeze***" I growled at the roses. "ALL OF THESE ***sneeze* *sneeze*** ROSES!"

Haruhi pulled me into her chest and enveloped me in her cape. "Are you allergic to roses Lavender?"

"Yes. I tend to sneeze a lot when I'm showered in roses."

She kissed my red nose and flushed cheeks. "I'll shield you from them."

**Sparkle**.

My eyes narrowed at her, as a charming boy smile appeared on her face.

I honestly don't know how I got Haruhi to fall for me. I sighed to myself as my cheeks burned.

"**KAAAAWWWWAAAIIII**!" the guests shrieked, admiring our romantic moment.

All of the hosts just stared at us happily, ushering the cooing girls.

"Haruhi! Are you dating her?" One girl asked after I had forced myself away from Haruhi's side to serve some tea.

**Haruhi's POV**

"Uh, ye-"

"Nope. Lavi-chan is dating me." Honey blushed.

One of my guest arched a brow. "And why is that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... you're never with Lavi-chan." she huffed, blowing her orange locks out of her face.

"Perhaps, you never see us together..."

"When have you ever seen Lavi and Haruhi together?"

"They're always together."

"Yeah, everyone always sees us being affectionate."

"Well have you fucked her yet?" Honey arched a brow at me, clearly irritated with me.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Have you ever?"

"Hell yeah. Lavender is my ex."

My eyes flew past my senpai, and on the girl I was madly in love with.

She looked paler than usual, but didn't say anything to contradict what he said.

The whole room got silent and I ran out of the room with watery eyes, ignoring the shouts of Kyoya.

**Honey's POV**

I laughed to myself, but yelped when Haruhi's guest threw her tea at me.

"You are such a jerk!"

"Am I?" I shouted. "Did any of you all know that Haruhi's been lying to you all?"

"**ENOUGH**!" Lavender shouted, after putting down the platter she was holding.

"Oh now you want to say something? You aren't going to go running after your little girlfriend?" I scowled, clearly irritated that she wasn't on my side.

She gaped at me in horror. _I had just exposed Haruhi..._

"Stop calling him a girl! You're honestly the worst club member here!" Haruhi's guest snapped, standing up.

Lavender looked relieved. "You guys just don't realize that the person you all love so much just so happens to be a boy. She has a flat chest and wears a suit to pay for a fucking vase she broke." I shouted. "SHE'S TOO POOR TO EVEN AFFORD TO REPLACE IT!"

"What?" the girl asked. "Haruhi's a boy... right?"

"Why don't you ask his little slut." I smirked.

I watched Lavender's eyes widen. "First of all, I'm not a slut. And second, that's not for me to say. It shouldn't matter what gender Haruhi is. I'm a girl and you guys don't care, and Tamaki is a guy and you all still don't care."

"That's different..."

"If I just so happened to be a cross-dresser... would you be upset?"

"I-" The girl looked at her nervously until Kyoya stepped forward and decided to shut down the club.

"Alright everyone! I'll see you all tomorrow!"

As soon as the door closed and everyone had left, Lavender had vanished and I was doomed with punishment with Kyoya.

**_Nothing can ever be easy..._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lavender POV**

I ran down the halls without much thought. I had no idea where Haruhi could be at the moment. She could be anywhere at the moment. She could have gone home or hid in the bathroom or- _**I have no idea.**_

I had tried calling her and texting her prior to going on my desperate search, but she refused to answer.

**Was she that upset?**

Honey and I hadn't done anything. It was just a short and temporary relationship that was made to comfort his anxious relatives. There hadn't been any passionate sex or anything of the sort. There were times he tried to push for it, but it only resulted in us getting in a fight and me crying myself to sleep in the guest room.

_**Well**... except for that **incident** where things had happened a little too fast and **well**-_ I clutched my head trying to retreat from the awful memory.

_We just decided to separate... and then when I saw him at this school I just tried to act brand new to him._

_I doubt he would have recognized me if I hadn't ended up in the host club a while back._

_Perhaps I should have told her that... why hadn't I told her that?_ **What was wrong with me?**

I recalled her turning to face me with a hurt expression, but I was just lost in my thoughts.

**What the hell was Honey, doing!?**

I stopped in the middle of the hall and pulled out my phone.

I was going to try one last time.

Maybe my earlier voicemail messages might have soothed her.

Or at least that's what I was hoping.

I punched in her digits again and waited for her to pick up.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!**"

My eyes widened at the furious voice on the other side of my phone. "Haruhi-?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" I snapped, clearly agitated with her tone. Stressed was the smallest word to describe how I felt at the moment.

"You know what? _**Whatever**_."

"YOU CAN'T JUST SHUT DOWN LIKE THAT!"

"I'M EMBARRASSED!" I cringed under her fierce tone. "**YOU DIDN'T THINK MENTIONING HONEY BEING YOUR EX TO ME WAS IMPORTANT?**"

I groaned bitterly into the phone. "But nothing happened!" I whined.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DENY HIM?! YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE FOOL!"

I remained silent after a few minutes. "..."

"**LAVENDER**."

"I didn't want to remember those times." I whispered into the phone. "I was so happy with you that I just simply forgot all of the pain I had experienced-"

"**STOP**."

I stopped in the middle of my sentence and dropped my shoulders.

"I-I just need you to answer **one** question..."

"Anything." I breathed.

"**Were you two ever intimate?**"

"I-Intimate?"

"Lavender please don't make me go into specifics..."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because-" she growled into the phone. "**I was supposed to be your first. You told me that you hadn't ever done IT before-**"

"I never said that I was a virgin." I hissed into the phone and blushed as the truth kinda came out.

"SO YOU TWO HAD SEX!?"

"YOU ACT AS IF WE DID IT YESTERDAY!"

"WELL YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU AND HIM WERE _FAMILIAR_!"

"I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT!"

"IT IS IMPORTANT!"

"WHY?!"

"**BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE!** NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YOU EXCEPT ME! AND FOR HIM TO JUST RUB IT IN MY FACE THAT HE'S HAD YOU, PISSES ME OFF. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME AND NOW HE GETS TO HOLD AGAINST ME THAT HE'S SATISFIED YOU PRIOR TO ME- **AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF HE FEELS SUPERIOR.**"

I was scarlet as she breathed into the phone after her rant.

"I-I... Do you feel any better?"

"...I don't know."

"Can you at least tell me where you are?"

"..."

"Please?"

"..."

"Haruhi?"

"Turn around."

Slowly I turned around and gasped as a clothed hand covered my nose and mouth, instantly pulling me into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Looooook**... Here's the deal. This chapter might have errors... but I don't have the same amount of hormones it took to write this, to read this... and probably **never** will... so... I hope it isn't too terrible considering that I skimmed over it. 3

-Mickimomo

I woke up groggily to face two familiar blonde twins. I felt slightly dizzy; but as my eyes slowly started to focus, the world started to stand still again.

"AH! You're awake."

"I though my sister might have overdosed you with the chlorophyll."

I squinted my eyes at Mali and groaned as I tried to adjust my body on the cold tile floor. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to the bathroom."

"Why are we in here?" I croaked, desperately trying to connect the dots of my current predicament.

"To have fun."

"Fun?"

"Yes." Mahi purred dropping her dress in front of me. I stared at the nude girl with a purple double sided dildo. One end was already in her, covered in leaking cum. "Mali come here. I'm feeling a bit horny."

I blushed. "Uhhhh. What are you-?"

Mali walked over with her dress still on and smiled. "Take me with my dress on."

"Naughty." she smirked, lifting the girls dress. I watched a finger slip in-between the girl's folds and Mahi lick Mali's clit while she was at it.

My body overheated. I wanted Haruhi here with me. I wanted to do this with her. Only her.

Mali groaned and pulled a random girl away from the sink.

"H-Hey! What are you-?!" the poor girl fell silent when Mali started fingering her.

"Suck my nipples, bitch."

The girl moaned on the finger stroking her, unbuttoned the top of the yellow dress, and started sucking.

Mahi yanked the dildo out of herself and shoved it into Mali. Mali screamed at the wet and warm object inside of her, and slammed the other end into her sucking whore. The girl screamed and keeled over. It sounded painful.

**WHAM.** _whap. whap_. **WHAM. WHAM.** _whap. whap._

I noticed the girl stopped crying, and started moaning, as Mahi's thrust became a bit more genuine.

I stared at the small drops of blood on the floor and paled. So this girl had a hard slam.

Mali started approaching another girl who was putting on make up nervously. The brunette had just put on some lipgloss, and Mali had just smeared it, making out with the innocent girl. She screamed and panicked but soon gave up when Mali started to rub her through her dress.

"I know you want me. I saw you looking at me through the mirror."

The girl blushed and grinder against the fingers. "Please... Please pleasure me, senpai."

Mali grinned maliciously and dragged her into a stall.

"**AGGGGHHHHHHHHH**!"

I felt myself get wet at her scream. Oh this mini dress and thong weren't doing me any justice. Sighing I removed my soaked scarp of underwear and started fingering myself with one hand and squeezing my breast with the other. My head lulled back with closed eyes. "Haruhi..." I groaned, biting my lip.

_I mean if I was going to get horny I better say who I want._

"Kai-chan?"

One of my eyes fluttered open to see Mahi gazing at me in amazement. "Hmmm?"

"Did you just say Haruhi?"

"Yes." I murmured, squeezing my breast harder as my fingers rubbed my clit.

"Mayu-chan, open the door."

The last girl standing in the mirror nodded and unlocked the door, opening it wide enough to reveal my 'prince' charming. Haruhi was yanked into the steamy room and the door was locked once again.

I froze as soon as her eyes landed on me. She seemed worried at first but now she appeared a bit confused.

"Well she's madly in love with you. I mean Kai-chan moaned your name while 'masting', even though we would have been glad to relieve her..." she added, looking over at my embarrassed form.

Haruhi blushed and walked over to me and picked me up, walking into an open stall, grabbing my wet thong before locking the door.

I hugged her and reddened at the fact that I had no underwear.

"I-I'm so sorry." I sniffed and blushed when she kissed me.

"It's okay. I overreacted. I was just really moody with the fact that Honey threw that fact in my face..."

"I should have told you though..."

"It's okay... What happened?" she whispered, holding me in her arms, sitting on the clean toilet lid.

"Well they kidnapped me and took me here so that they could play with me I think, but first they took out a few girls before really getting down to business."

"Did they touch you or anything?" she asked, examining.

"N-No. I was scared they drugged me... And I guess they threw me on the ground once we entered here. It kinda hurt my back... but I'm fine."

Rubbing my back gently, she turned me to face the stall door so that I was basically showing the door my privacy. I leaned back and adjusted myself.

"You sure? They didn't do this-" she placed a wet kiss on my neck. " or this?" she turned my head and kissed me. "or this?" she rubbed my thighs gently, sending shivers through out my body. "how about this?" she purred, squeezing one of my breast curiously.

Growling I grabbed her hands and laid them over my p-. "I think they kind of thought of doing this."

She bit my ear and lifted her hands. "Wait where?"

"Haruhi." I growled.

She licked my neck and stared at me. "What?"

"If you don't relieve me now, I'm going to let them."

"And we wouldn't want that now, or would we?" she murmured, massaging my folds. I leaned back and relaxed, ignoring if my moans or groans were too loud.

"No." I mumbled. "They're really rough. I saw blood drops come from a girl after, I think it was Mali, slammed into her."

"Oh she was a virgin, just like you."

"Huh? I didn't bleed, did I?"

"Actually you did. It's natural. It usually happens your first time..."

"Oh."

"And since I was the lucky one to make you all mine, I can do you whenever, wherever... and however I want."

I frowned. "Yah, okay."

"Aww. You seem-"

"AGGGGHHHHH! AHHHHHH!" a scream filled the bathroom.

Haruhi and I froze, scared of what was happening.

"MOOORRRRE!"

"Ummm." I blinked.

She lifted me off of her lap, and undid her pants.

Oh boy... what did we have today?

A two headed, blue dildo appeared. "Suck." she ordered.

I glanced at it wearily and sighed. "Just when my voice comes back." I pouted, licking the toy boredly.

She snickered at my comment and yanked my ponytails.

I looked up at her and made slow, licks all over. Haruhi looked down at me darkly. "This one has a fun trick."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." she smirked standing up. Gulping I tilted my head and looked up at my girlfriend. "Get on your hands and knees, butt up."

How embarrassing. She wanted me in doggy position. I did as she asked, and took deep breaths nervously.

I felt something ice cold and tingly coax my two entrances. Yelping, I glanced back at Haruhi.

"It'll make it hurt less when I enter." she sighed, turning my head back around. "Oh."

I turned back to her curiously.

"Open your mouth."

I opened my mouth and a large cherry flavored ball went into my mouth. A giant piece of bubblegum?

I noticed the straps around my mouth holding the ball in place. "I can't have you screaming yet..." she winked.

**It's a gag.**

I deadpanned at my stupid thought. Bubblegum, really?

I felt my insides stretch as she entered.

**_Wwwwhhhhhhooooaaaa._**

I wanted to scream so badly. All I heard was: _HMMMPPPPPHHHH!_

And me thinking that she was going start moving was nothing more than STUPID thinking STUPID.

I tried to move so that I could feel something, but Haruhi wouldn't let me. Out of pure defeat I started to whimper and whine.

She chuckled and bit my ear again. "You aren't even wet enough for me to want to go. Use your body to tell me you want it."

I glared at her. She could kiss my- **Ah~**. **_She'd do that. Nevermind._**

I thought back to that day when Haruhi let me into her house that night, and only gave me a t-shirt to wear. Which led to other things.

She started moving in me, making my head feel light due to over-pleasuring me. Sighing I collapsed on the floor and enjoyed the feeling. I enjoyed her pants, grunts, and mutters. The thing I loved the most was the spontaneous _'I love you Lavender'_ or _'I love you so much'_ that fell from her lips, which I could only hum my response back. Some people never say I love you, especially when they're making love... in a small bathroom stall.

Purring, she thrusted into me until I went stiff and screamed behind the gag. I could see stars and purple bunnies. It was all just too much.

Moments later I felt something explode inside of me. Wait, explode? My eyes opened slowly and looked at the thick white liquid dripping out of me, down my thighs and legs, eventually landing on the floor.

**Eh. What. Is. That?**

I tried to get the toy out of me so I could examine myself, but Haruhi wouldn't budge. I bounced in frustration.

Haruhi growled and gave me a few hard thrusts, before going back to a no-move position.

I crumpled to the ground, trying to calm down. _Oh come on! What is this?!_

"Shhh. Calm down."

I looked up at her. _What is this?_ I dunno. _**She knows.**_ I can't ask.** HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?!**

"It's just my cum. Relax."

Now I really needed to see this. I felt her pull out and slowly lay me on the ground. I raised an eyebrow.

She took of the straps and moaned, yanking the other side of the toy out of herself. "This is my side of the dildo, because of the straps. Since I have this side on, it collects all of my juices, and releases when my insides squeeze it."

I reddened. I wanted to try on that side and do her, but I wasn't sure if Haruhi would _'allow'_ me.

She squeezed my chest while licking the toy clean. "You look so appetizing." she exhaled. "Don't you know how to sit in a dress?"

I looked at how I was sitting. Knees bent, legs open. How unlady-like. Sighing I opened my legs wider, and twirled my purple ponytail. I know she wants more. She's just too scared to ask. I bet drool was pouring down my chin.

"Well I have an idea." she grinned. She pulled my gag off and pressed the warm soaked ball against my entrance. I screamed and banged myself into the stall door.

I leaned away and took a few calming breaths.

Somehow the door unlocked and a few of aroused nude girls with dildos stared down at us. Mali grinned darkly, twirling a pair of handcuffs.

"We want in on the fun too." she purred.

**Oh snap.**

She grabbed Haruhi and handcuffed her to the sink. She yanked the giant pink dildo from out of her legs. It was so long it had to have been past her ovaries and in her stomach or it was so wide it would really hurt anyone who didn't sit all year with it between their legs. Width: approx. 10cm

Mahi grabbed the gag out of my - and shoved her dildo in my mouth, handcuffing my hands behind my back.

"I'm sorry... but this is going to be fun." she smiled. I choked on the rubbery toy as she thrusted in and out of my mouth, holding my head for support.

"Wait Mahi, I want Lavender to watch you."

She turned my head roughly, and I whimpered. Mahi was currently fingering a flushed Haruhi. Haruhi stared at me in embarrassment and quickly looked away.

No. No. No. I was the only one... I was her only. My eyes started to water, and breathing was now becoming difficult.

"Well if you don't mind me..." she smirked, yanking the toy out of my mouth and shoved it into my asshole. My tears fell silently at the invasion.

I sobbed into my long ponytails laying over my shoulders. Eventually I just went silent. Mali growled my reactionless state.

"Talk about being a rain on my parade." she murmured, pulling out. "Is Haruhi ready?"

Mahi laughed and revealed a sweaty and flustered brunette with the scary ass looking pink dildo sticking out of her -.

I panicked at the weird look Haruhi was giving me. Mali put the gag on me again, and I simply held my stare with Haruhi.

**What?**

It was like a disturbed apology. Very disturbed. Corrupted almost?

"She's ready."

"I need help carrying this sexy elephant."

I scowled at Mali's sentence. I'm not a fucking elephant. I don't weigh a bunch of tons! Geez!

She winked at my glare and my stomach dropped.

Mahi came over and lifted me up while Mali guided my legs. We were heading to Haruhi who was still giving me that look. Eh... Ummm.

I watched a tear fall down her cheek and she looked away from me.

Wait! **HARUHI!**

"Drop her on it."

**_Drop me on WHAT?!_**

Mali held up the other half of the dildo, and it LOOKED SCARY AS FUUUUUUU... a giant roller coaster.

You know when your at the tippy tippy tippy top, and when you drop you scream... because gravity is sometimes a bitch.

**This current case.**

I love Haruhi with all of my heart... (well most.) And now I was sure Haruhi would never lay another finger on me or even date me after today. Not because it was going to be completely her choice... I probably wouldn't even let her.

They positioned me over it and raised up a few good feet. I could see myself in the mirror, and to my surprise I was boohoo crying. No snot or running of the nose, just a trillion tears that could end droughts in other countries, and possibly end world thirst.

"Oh stop crying! You'll end up suffocating if you keep it up." Mahi growled.

I couldn't help it. I was scared. Terrified. Beyond words petrified. Couldn't even explain it! I'm just like the Zero dot Zero expression. But the zeros transformed into capital o's.

"Drop her!" a girl shouted.

The two other girls cheered and now my vision was blurry and my heart was supersonic-ing in my chest.

I couldn't even try to grab them thanks to the handcuffs. Hopeless.

Blinking away the tears I saw Haruhi crying silently.

Seconds later I fell; well they let me go. An immense amount of pain flew through me and I couldn't help but scream, even though all you could hear was _'HHHHHHHUUUUUUUMMMMMMPPPPPGHHHH!'_

My natural instinct started taking over as keeled over. I couldn't breathe due to the massive amount of pain. It wouldn't surprise me if I was bleeding all over the floor.

Haruhi's eyes were closed and she seemed to be in her mind at the moment.

"Again."

**A-FUCK-A-NOT!**

I hissed standing up, and wobbled away.

"You running away Kai? Just like old times huh? I wonder if all orphans are like you." Mali scoffed.

I crumpled to the ground. _Where in the world do I think I'm going?! What about Haruhi?_

I took a deep breath and stood up. Closing my eyes I started meditating, remembering everything.


End file.
